LOK II: Leyendas Ocultas de Konoha II
by shinjikari
Summary: ATENCIÓN! CAP 7 /Sasuke y Naruto son ninjas legendarios que viven más allá del Bosque Milenario. Durante años el mundo ha ido cambiando hasta perder su esencia. Pero un día, entre la multitud, ambos logran ver al elegido. Él es Daren Tuso y tendrán que guiarle hasta el final para desvelar los misterios ocultos del mundo ninja.
1. Capítulo 0: Los guardianes en la sombra

_Hola a todos los antiguos y nuevos lectores,_

_Os presento la segunda parte de "Leyendas Ocultas de Konoha", fanfic basado en la serie original de Naruto por Masashi Kishimoto._

_A diferencia del primer fanfic de LOK ("Leyendas Ocultas de Konoha"), en esta ocasión no hace falta ser conocedor de los personajes o lugares de la serie original, pues esta nueva historia esta basado en un mundo alternativo de la serie._

_Así mismo, no hace falta haber leído LOK I para poder leer LOK II. Cierto es que aparecerán personajes de la primera novela, como es el caso del Clan Ikari (clan entorno al que se basa toda la historia), pero todas aquellas cosas que sean relevantes, estarán explicadas a lo largo de este nuevo fic._

_La historia comienza 1001 años después del final de LOK I, (la cual terminó en el año 2014 d.C.). Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki son dos ninjas legendarios que viven más allá del Bosque Milenario, en la dimensión de los no humanos. Ambos, junto con la sacerdotisa Sakura Haruno, son los encargados de velar por el futuro del nuevo mundo. Desde el Templo del Tiempo, en las tierras de los Dragones Ikari, vigilan que la historia siga su cauce hasta el día en el cual encuentran la señal que estaban buscando: ante sus ojos se encuentra el Elegido. Un niño que será el punto de inflexión en la historia. Su nombre es Daren Tuso._

_Daren Tuso es un niño normal, hijo de unos campesinos, que sueña con ser un Anbu. Sin embargo, es algo imposible para él, pues el nuevo mundo en el que vive la ley no le permite ser un Furui (un ninja de la Era Antigua). Tan sólo los nacidos en el seno de las familias Furui pueden serlo. Para los demás mortales, familias de nueva creación, su destino son los ninjas Atarashi (unos ninjas modernos que no utilizan las prácticas de los antiguos Furui). Daren Tuso anhela poder luchar con técnicas ninja como lo hacen los hijos de los antiguos clanes, (como los Uchiha o los Hyuuga), pero una ley impuesta por la familia Nakano se lo prohibe._

_El mundo ninja ha cambiado y con él sus prácticas. Pero también sus territorios y su calendario. Ahora, atrapados en una nueva era llamada "La Nueva Era Nakano", los ninjas Furui (como los Uchiha, los Hyuuga, los Inuzuka, etc) están desapareciendo poco a poco y Daren, sin saberlo, será el único capaz de cambiarlo._

_No obstante, desde el Templo del Tiempo, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki advierten que Daren Tuso corre un grave peligro y ellos deberán ayudarle en su camino._

_En el año 438 e.N (o el 3015 d.C. para el calendario Furui), la verdadera historia de Daren comieza._

_Sin más dilaciones, os invito a leer el primer capítulo y el prólogo que os situaran mejor en la historia. Espero que acompañéis a Daren en su aventura, como lo harán Sasuke y Naruto y le acompañéis hasta el final para descubrir los secretos más ocultos de la antigua Konoha._

* * *

En mi cuenta de deviantart, donde también me llamo shinjikari, podréis encontrar de momento el mapa de la tierra ninja y la ficha de Daren Tuso.

MAPA - http (dos puntos) (/) (/) shinjikari (punto) deviantart (punto) com (/) art/The-Ninja-World-KHL-II-430383321

DAREN - http (dos puntos) (/) (/) shinjikari (punto) deviantart (punto) com (/) art/KHL-DAREN-TUSO-369097182

* * *

**LEYENDAS OCULTAS DE KONOHA II**

**_PRIMERA PARTE_**

**LOS GUARDIANES**

**CAPÍTULO 0**

**GUARDIANES EN LA SOMBRA**

**La otra dimensión**

**_El templo del Tiempo_**

**_06.30h, 21 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Bosque Milenario_**

**_La dimensión de los no humanos_**

Los dos hombres se apresuraban a llegar a la ciudad de las Irvas, al Templo del Tiempo. La Sacerdotisa de los Ikari les había convocado en una reunión extraordinaria. Debían ser puntuales, pues el tiempo no esperaría para dar sus respuestas. Corrían entre la vegetación de los bosques de los dragones, cruzando sus guaridas con extrema precaución. No querían despertarles. El paisaje, tanto la flora como la fauna, incluso los olores, eran completamente diferentes a los de la dimensión de los humanos. Sin embargo ya se habían acostumbrado, pues hacía siglos que vivían allí.

Pronto alcanzaron el templo. Se alzaba majestuoso entre las montañas del Valle del Fin, portal dimensional ahora ya cerrado, que unía los dos mundos. En la entrada, custodiada por grandes columnas de marfil, dos Irvas les esperaban para darles paso y guiarles hasta la sala de la Sacerdotisa. Al llegar les dejaron solos ante dos grandes portones de piedra que se abrieron a su llegada. Aquel lugar, extenso, inmenso, era la nada y el infinito a la vez. El espacio se extendía hasta más allá de lo que la vista podía alcanzar.

Cercana a ellos se encontraba la Sacerdotisa, y junto a ella, una fuente de agua que emanaba desde el suelo y que volvía a su cauce una y otra vez en un ciclo sin fin. Al sentir su presencia, la mujer se giró para recibirles. Vestida completamente de un blanco traslúcido, únicamente cubierta de escamas en su torso, coronaba su larga y lacia melena rosada con una tiara también blanca. Ambos hombres hicieron una reverencia al verla, posando su rodilla en el suelo y esperando su palabra:

─ Bienvenidos amigos míos. Levantaos, nada de esto es necesario – decía la mujer amablemente.

─ Mi señora – saludó uno de los hombres de largos cabellos negros, incorporándose – hemos venido lo antes posible.

─ Gracias. Siento haber sido tan exigente, pero era completamente necesario.

─ ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Sakurita-chan? – inquirió el segundo hombre en discordia.

─ ¡Naruto-san! Habla con respeto – replicó enojado su compañero, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba su cabeza y este se quejaba de dolor. – Es nuestra señora, la Sacerdotisa del Templo del Tiempo, esposa del séptimo Hokage Hikaru Sen Ikari, el hombre que nos concedió la vida eterna y longeva y el que nos permitió venir a este lugar de ensueño. Le debes máximo respeto y lealtad.

─ Déjale, Sasuke-sama, no te preocupes. Seguimos siendo amigos – comentó la Sacerdotisa con dulzura.

─ No quiero oírle hablar así, ya es mayor para consentir este tipo de estupideces.

─ Que serio te pones tío… – siseó Naruto Uzumaki por lo bajo.

─ Mirad aquí – la mujer les llamó la atención, invitándoles a mirar en la fuente natural de agua.

Súbitamente, en el centro de ésta apareció la imagen de un niño. Parecía un joven de unos doce años, quizá menos. De pelo castaño y ojos verdes claro, se preparaba para un día más de escuela. Corría veloz hacia la estación del tren, casi sin aliento, pues daba la impresión de que lo perdía. Era Daren Tuso, un joven Atarashi de la nueva Era Nakano. La vida había cambiado mucho desde que Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, junto al Séptimo Hokage, Sen Ikari, hubiesen dejado las tierras perecederas. Habían transcurrido mil un años, y hoy era el primer día de una nueva era. Pero en la dimensión de los mortales nada ni nadie lo sospechaba.

─ ¿Es él? – preguntó Sasuke señalando al niño de las imágenes.

─ ¿Quién? – Naruto no estaba muy seguro de que hablaban.

─ Así es. Es el elegido. Es el niño que andábamos buscando – explicó la Sacerdotisa Sakura.

─ ¿Y está en peligro? – inquirió Naruto, casi deseando poder entrar en batalla.

─ No, no aún. Pero estoy segura de que más tarde o más temprano lo estará. Si le descubren tendrá serios problemas.

─ ¿Pero él lo sabe?

─ No, estoy segura de que no. Debéis protegerle, seguir sus pasos atentamente y si es necesario, guiarle en el camino.

─ ¿Y qué opina Sen de todo esto? El selló las puertas dimensionales hace cuatrocientos treinta y ocho años. Salvó a los humanos de la destrucción y a la vez de esta dimensión que los estaba consumiendo. Él creyó que los humanos merecían la oportunidad de valerse por sí solos, que no necesitaban de seres legendarios para sobrevivir – explicaba reflexivo Sasuke Uchiha.

─ Lo sé. Es por eso que tú deberás ir a encontrarte con él y decirle que hemos encontrado al niño, mientras Naruto se queda aquí para velar por él. Sen está a tres días de camino. Antes de una semana deberás estar de regreso.

─ Pero Sakura-chan, ¿qué ocurre si mientras Sasuke-kun va a buscar a tu marido y vuelve, le pasa algo al niño? Es fácil, al fin y al cabo, el tiempo en esta dimensión pasa mucho más lento que en el de los humanos. Nosotros no llevamos cuatrocientos treinta y ocho años aquí dentro…

─ Sencillamente, confiaremos en que no ocurra… ahora no hay tiempo que demorar. ¡Sasuke-sama, parte en su búsqueda cuanto antes!

* * *

**LEYENDAS OCULTAS DE KONOHA II**

**_PRIMERA PARTE_**

**DAREN TUSO**

**PRÓLOGO**

**LA NUEVA ERA NAKANO**

Me llamaban Daren Tuso y era un ninja Atarashi que vivía en la ciudad de Genki, en la antigua villa conocida como Konoha. Pero para poder contaros mi historia, antes debería situaros en el tiempo y explicaros un poco del pasado de nuestra era, o será imposible que podáis comprenderlo todo.

Hace más de mil años, en 2014 d.C., el Hokage más importante para la historia de nuestra tierra subió al trono como Séptimo mandatario de la antigua era. Se llamaba Hikaru Sen Ikari y liberó a Konoha y al mundo ninja de uno de los ataques más terribles que haya podido sufrir oriente. Al paso de los años, tiempos venideros fueron colmando nuestro país de bienes y glorias, convirtiéndonos poco a poco en la capital de Oriente. Pero no todo fue siempre así.

Sen Ikari cedió su trono a otros hombres y mujeres, que fueron ocupándolo y aportando sus ideas, mientras él, su mujer – Sakura Haruno – y sus hijos, se mantuvieron al margen haciéndose cargo de los templos del antiguo mundo y controlando sus puertas.

La vida y los cambios fueron aumentando poco a poco. Las nuevas tecnologías y las carencias políticas enfrentaron a los pueblos y a sus mandatarios, poniendo el sistema en la cuerda floja. Los primeros en caer fueron Occidente, sumidos en una crisis y una guerra, que poco después arrastró también a Oriente. Los pueblos cambiaron sus hábitos sedentarios, por movimientos nómadas que les permitieron sobrevivir. Sin embargo, eso aportó más cambios al planeta que poco a poco agotaba sus recursos.

Se cree que por el año 2567 d.C. los primeros dragones Oscuros comenzaron a invadir una vez más la tierra, como hiciesen antaño, extendiendo sus garras a lo largo y ancho del continente, destruyendo la civilización. La humanidad había roto el equilibrio y los dragones Oscuros no lo iban a permitir.

En 2577 d.C., alrededor de diez años más tarde, el Hokage Sen Ikari consiguió sellar las fuerzas de los Dragones Oscuros en el Bosque Milenario, cerrando las puertas del otro Mundo y liberando a Oriente de una de las guerras más duras de todos los tiempos y rescatando así, una vez más, al mundo del peor ataque que hubiese podido sufrir; fue ese mismo año cuando Ebetsu Nakano, se proclamó vencedor de la guerra y asumió el cargo de Hokage, extendiendo las fronteras de Konoha más allá de la península del Fuego. A su vez, los Sabios proclamaron el inicio de la nueva Era Oriental, restaurando el calendario en el año 0 después de la Era Ikari (Año 1 d.I.)

A partir de ese momento, el clan Ikari desapareció al otro lado de las Puertas de los Templos y del Bosque Milenario, sellando los portales de los mundos para evitar una nueva intrusión de los dragones Oscuros.

Pasados unos años, las primeras guerras por las tierras llegaron al País del Fuego y comenzó la nueva fundación de los países y villas. Las familias y los clanes extendieron sus brazos a lo largo de la extensa tierra, fundando nuevos pueblos, así como nuevos clanes, y se comenzó a hablar del concepto ninja Atarashi: el ninja de la nueva era, el ninja moderno. Tras años de guerra, Ebetsu Nakano decidió restaurar las antiguas ciudades ninja de los clanes, conocidos como los Furui y reconocer los territorios de los Atarashi. Ese mismo año, el 20 d.I, Ebetsu Nakano renombró la era, como la nueva Era Nakano y cedió el trono a su hijo Kitami Nakano, quien gobernó hasta el año 87 e.N. cuando subió al trono su hijo, Teine-Ku Nakano.

Durante el período de gobierno de Teine-Ku Nakano sucedieron grandes guerras por los territorios, las nuevas familias y clanes ninja se adherían a otras ciudades, y se fundaban nuevos países, pero también se invadían otros. Teine-Ku murió protegiendo la isla de Hakodete, que finalmente fue perdida por Konoha. Su hijo Shiroishi Nakano asumió el cargo a los 12 años instaurando un nuevo sistema de negociaciones que favorecía los tratados y no las guerras. Así lo mantuvo su hija Meruina Nakano, que cedió los poderos militares a sus consejeros consiguiendo, en el año 244 e.N. que el cargo del máximo mandatario fuera político y no militar. Su hijo Muroran así quiso mantenerlo, pero fue asesinado el mismo año de su subida al trono, el 303 e.N., por su propio hermano, Tomakomai Nakano.

En el año 305 e.N, de la mano de Tomakomai, llegaron grandes cambios al mundo ninja del país del Fuego: se instauró el sistema parlamentario, la escuela y la policía ninja, dando una mayor importancia a los nuevos ninjas Atarashi y dejando en un segundo plano a los Furui.

Las primeras rebeliones de los antiguos clanes Furui se atisbaron en el año 309 e.N., momento en el cual, Tomakomai atajó el problema desde la raíz, segregando al país en dos bandos: el Norte y el Sur. Al Norte, la antigua capital de Konoha, Genki, que se alza, incluso actualmente, como centro neurálgico de los ninjas antiguos, los clanes Furui, lugar donde se encontraba el antiguo parlamento de Konoha y la casa del Hokage. Al Sur, la ciudad de Naeru-wa se conviertió en la capital del País del fuego y asumió todos los edificios gubernamentales del país, incluida la residencia del Mandatario Nakano hasta la fecha actual. Los bandos se hicieron tan claros, que a día de hoy el Norte pertenece a los Furui y el Sur a los Atarashi.

En 324 e.N, se firmó el tratado ninja más importante de la Era Nakano, por el cual los clanes y las familias rompían todas sus relaciones y se comprometían a educar a sus hijos y descendientes en sus propias creencias. A su vez, se prohibió la circulación de ninjas entre estilos de lucha ninja. Se segregó por completo el concepto Atarashi y el Furui.

Treinta y tres años después, en el año 357 e.N., Tomakomai Nakano murió durante un ataque a Naeru-wa, y ésta se salvó de ser invadida gracias a la ayuda de los clanes Furui. Obihiro Nakano, único descendiente de Tomakomai, asumió el cargo y premió a los Furui con la entrada en el parlamento, que hasta el momento había estado vetada por los anteriores mandatarios Nakano.

La Villa Oculta de la Hoja estaba completamente dividida, y se reflejaba en el parlamento y las leyes que se creaban en él. En el año 362 e.N, se fundó el juzgado y las primeras leyes del parlamento se pusieron en práctica. En cuanto a los ninjas Atarashi, se creó la escuela educacional y la ninja, y la ley les obligó a estudiar y les prohibía ser ninjas hasta finalizar sus estudios a los 18 años.

Los últimos mandatarios Nakano gobernaron sin grandes sobresaltos, tras la muerte de Obihiro en 427 e.N, su hijo Kitomito se alzó y murió joven a los 32 años de una enfermedad contraída en uno de sus viajes institucionales para promocionar el concepto de Konoha. Su único hijo de 15 años subió al trono y gobernaba bajo la regencia de su madre.

En el 438 e.N, (1001 años desde que gobernara Hikaru Sen Ikari), Ashita Nakano se alzó con el trono a la edad de 19 años. Ese es hoy nuestro máximo representante y mandatario.

Yo, Daren Tuso vivo en Genki, en una ciudad Furui, sin embargo estudio en una escuela Atarashi, en la ciudad de Naeru-wa. Mis padres Saiko y Hatsu Tuso eran una familia de nueva creación, por lo que desde mi nacimiento, por culpa del tratado del 324 e.N., he estado obligado a ser un ninja Atarashi, aunque a mí siempre me habría gustado ser un Furui, pues vivía entre ellos y los veía entrenar… pero eso ya será otra historia.


	2. Capítulo 1: Cuando conocí al Mandatario

_Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores, _

_A partir de este capítulo comienza la aventura de nuestro protagonista Daren Tuso. Él es el niño elegido que Naruto y Sasuke deberán guiar y ayudar para conseguir descubrir los misterios que oculta su ciudad. _

_Encontraréis diferentes tipos de capítulos, narrados en primera o tercera persona, incluso en ocasiones con narrador externo. Por ejemplo: Los capítulos donde el narrador será Daren, se titularán DAREN TUSO, o los capítulos donde aparezcan Sasuke y Naruto, se titularán LOS GUARDIANES._

_Ahora sí, os dejo con el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis, tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Os invito a visitar mi perfil en deviantart donde también me llamo "shinjikari". Allí podréis encontrar el mapa de los nuevos Reinos y la ficha del personaje principal. Y como siempre, cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica, estaré encantado de recibirlas ;]!_

_Hasta la próxima!_

* * *

**LEYENDAS OCULTAS DE KONOHA II**

**_PRIMERA PARTE_**

**DAREN TUSO**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**CUANDO CONOCÍ AL MANDATARIO**

**Mi primer día de prácticas**

**1**

**_Casa Tuso_**

**_06.30h, 21 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Ciudad de Genki_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

Apenas entraba luz por las rendijas de la persiana de mi habitación. Serían las seis y media de la mañana y a pesar de ello era la hora de levantarse. Casi siempre llegaba con la hora justa a la escuela y estaba seguro que madrugaba más que ningún otro niño, sin embargo, para mí el colegio quedaba muy lejos.

Aún me estaba desperezando en la cama y quitándome el pijama con los ojos entrecerrados, cuando escuché la voz de mi madre gritarme al otro lado de la puerta:

─ ¡Daren, levántate ya, llegarás tarde al colegio! – mi madre tenía una voz muy cálida, pero de buena mañana y a gritos, siempre me parecía que estaba enfadada, aunque nunca lo estaba.

Creo que ya me había presentado, si bien, nunca está de más explicaros cosas sobre mí. Me llamaba Daren Tuso y tenía doce años. La verdad es que para mi edad no era muy alto, de hecho, si no recuerdo mal, creo que era el más bajito de la clase. Debía medir alrededor de metro cuarenta. Mis padres eran Saiko y Hatsu Tuso, y no me parecía a ellos en nada. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos verdes, mientras que mis padres eran ambos morenos de ojos azules. Siempre pensé que me debía parecer a mis abuelos, aunque nunca los conocí.

─ ¡Daren! El desayuno está en la mesa… – volvía a gritarme mi madre. Era la conversación rutinaria de cada mañana.

Bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina y allí estaba mi padre sentado, como siempre, con su periódico en mano leyendo las páginas centrales. Los adultos parecían muy interesantes con esos papeles, siempre que los veía pensaba que trabajaban para cambiar el mundo con sus pensamientos. Mi madre, sin embargo, permanecía de pie, fregando los cacharros de la cena de la noche anterior. Frente al fregadero, a través de la ventana, se podía divisar como el sol comenzaba a asomar entre las montañas más altas de Konoha.

─ Daren, ¿has visto que hora es? – me preguntó mi padre sin quitar ojo del periódico.

─ Zi… ya mez voiz…

─ ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena?! – exclamó mi madre, que se giró a mirarme y recriminarme con su mano que no lo hiciese más.

─ Perdona mama – dije al tiempo que me extraía de la boca la tostada de pan – ya me marcho o perderé el tren – y sin perder tiempo, corrí hacia la puerta de casa.

─ ¡Te olvidas los libros! – voceó una vez más mi madre. Regresé a por ellos y volví a partir.

─ Este niño es un desastre – escuché sisear a mi padre a lo lejos, mientras dejaba atrás la puerta de casa.

De camino a la estación de tren de Genki, como cada mañana, me crucé con un equipo Anbu que se dirigía al Bar Anbu, situado a mano derecha de mi calle. Allí solían reunirse los ninjas Furui de Élite, era su cuartel general y a su vez, su lugar de descanso. Probablemente volvían de alguna misión tipo S, súper especial y difícil, de aquellas que yo nunca podría hacer, porque, no era un Furui. Siempre los miraba con envidia, sana claro, envidia sana, pero al fin y al cabo, envidia. Cuando les perdía la vista, corría hasta llegar al Parque Central de los Hokages. Allí solía cruzarme con los grupos de Furui Genin y Chunin que se preparaban para partir a sus misiones tipo D o C. Sin darme cuenta, volvía a entretenerme analizándoles. Antes de salir a sus misiones, calentaban y entrenaban, haciendo demostraciones de sus técnicas de ninjutsu, las cuales a mí nunca me enseñaban en la academia, pues los Atarashi tenían prohibido usar el ninjutsu. Me embobaba. Caminaba tan lento que perdía casi siempre diez minutos en cruzar un parque que en menos de tres, cualquier persona a paso ligero podía cruzar.

Éste no era un día cualquiera. Debía llegar más puntual que nunca, pues era mi primer día de prácticas en la Escuela Educacional y Ninja Atarashi. A primera hora de la mañana, nuestro tutor formaría los grupos de prácticas y por fin, haríamos trabajos de campo, ensayaríamos nuestros estudios y aunque no fuésemos ninjas de verdad, al menos, saldríamos a la calle como los Furui. Aún me quedaban seis años para poder ser un ninja de verdad, no obstante en mi primer día de prácticas me iba a sentir como un Anbu. Al menos esa era mi ilusión.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al llegar a la estación de tren, éste ya había cerrado las puertas y se disponía a partir hacia Naeru-wa. No podía perderlo, pues el siguiente tren no salía hasta la siguiente hora y si llegaba tarde, no podría hacer mis prácticas hasta el año siguiente. Debía arriesgarme.

Salí de la estación y me dirigí hacia las vías del tren por donde iban a pasar los vagones. Cuando vi que la locomotora asomaba, observé como los vigilantes de los andenes – los que evitaban que la gente se colase en el tren como polizones – se retiraban hacia el interior de la estación. Ese era el momento de correr para alcanzar el último vagón. Arranqué a correr tanto como mis piernas me pudieron dar, y en el último momento, en el instante justo, salté y conseguí agarrarme a la última barra del vagón. Lo conseguí. Estaba dentro. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que el tren llegase a Naeru-wa.

Me subí en el techo del vagón de cola y allí me tumbé a observar el cielo. Transcurridos unos cuarenta minutos, el tren se detuvo en seco. Era la primera parada antes de llegar a la capital. Un par de minutos después, el tren volvió a arrancar. Pero algo iba mal. En el interior del vagón sobre el cual yo estaba tumbado, parecía que había mucho alboroto. Súbitamente, una cabeza asomó por una ventana y me gritó:

─ ¡Polizón! – voceó un hombre exasperado que con la ayuda de alguien, consiguió salir del vagón y subirse al techo conmigo.

Debía correr. Aquel hombre era un ninja y no me iba dejar escapar así como así. Mientras él y sus dos compañeros afanaban por subirse al techo, yo corrí por los vagones hasta encontrar una ventana abierta por la que colarme. Tras de mí, los tres ninjas, Atarashi por cierto, me perseguían sin piedad. Me descolgué por la ventana y caí en el interior del vagón cafetería, donde varios ninjas y señores parlamentarios, tomaban su primer desayuno. Al verme, el revuelo fue mayor y los presentes gritaban desesperados, como si una rata hubiese invadido su espacio. Hui como pude entre la multitud y encontré la puerta de salida. Allí estaba acorralado. No tenía escapatoria. Por la puerta de la cafetería, tres ninjas se acercaban para cogerme, y por la puerta del siguiente vagón, un hombre como un armario se disponía a agarrarme del pescuezo. No quedaba otra, debía saltar del tren. Sin pensármelo dos veces, salté al vacío. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que rodé y rodé, y seguí rodando un rato, hasta que me caí en una enorme balsa de agua. Miré atrás como pude, aún aturdido y para mi desgracia, aún me seguían dos ninjas. Me levanté y corrí hacia la estación, que para mi suerte, no estaba a más de veinte metros. Aquella fue mi oportunidad de oro, me escabullí entre la muchedumbre y conseguí desaparecer; de no ser porque el tren había aminorado su velocidad para detenerse en la estación, probablemente habría muerto en la caída al suelo, sin embargo estaba claro que aquel fue mi día de suerte. Aún y así, tan sólo me quedaban veinte minutos para que tocaran las ocho en el reloj, y antes de las ocho y cuarto debía estar en la escuela. No me la iba a jugar más, así que decidí que recorrería el camino que me quedaba a pie y corriendo. Tarde o temprano llegaría a Naeru-wa.

Llegué a las ocho y diez y estaba hecho un adefesio. Mi ropa estaba embarrizada y yo había sudado hasta la última gota de agua de mi cuerpo. Estaba muerto de sed, no obstante había llegado a la hora y eso me aliviaba.

Poco después, a la puerta de la escuela, llegaron Rika Hon y Tsuo Daigaku. Eran las dos celebridades del colegio. Ambos iban a mi clase y eran la envidia de todos. Rika Hon era hija del famoso sabio Zoro Hon, uno de los historiadores más célebres del País del Fuego y de los reinos de Oriente. Tenía mi edad también, pero era más alta. Creo recordar que medía un metro y medio. Nació en la Isla del País Sol, perteneciente a los Reinos del Fuego, en la villa Dorada, y vivía en la ciudad de Saeki-wa, aunque residía habitualmente en una residencia en Naeru-wa, mucho más cercana a la escuela. Allí también vivía Tsuo Daigaku, aunque él era de la Isla del País del Cristal, en la villa Diamantina, ciudad de Ooita. Los padres de Tsuo también eran importantes, aunque en este caso, estaban ligados estrechamente con el gobierno. Su padre era un parlamentario Atarashi, partidario acérrimo de los Nakano, Ginta Daigaku. Tsuo estaba muy orgulloso de su padre y era algo que se notaba.

Recuerdo que aquella mañana Tsuo y Rika estaban más radiantes que nunca. No era difícil en ellos, pues ambos proveían de familias adineradas y eso se denotaba en su cultura y en su saber estar, así como en su ropa. Aún y así, aquel día era diferente. Iban uniformados con el atuendo de sus respectivos clanes y se podía ver en sus trajes la insignia de éstos. Estaban más guapos que nunca.

─ ¿Qué le ha pasado a tus libros? – me preguntó Tsuo con su clásico desdén; de mi mano aún colgaba la cuerda con la que sujetaba mis cuadernos. Estaba más marrón de lo normal. Estiré de ella hasta colocar los libros a la altura de mis ojos y…, madre mía, era un desastre. Estaban completamente embarrizados.

─ ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre preguntarle? – algo así le dijo Rika a Tsuo, increpándole por su estúpida pregunta. Se acercó hacia mí y señalando mi ropa, dijo: – ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Te has metido en algún lío con los Furui? – su semblante era preocupado.

─ ¡Oh, no! ¡No! – aún lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. Que disgusto más grande me llevé. – ¡Mi ropa! ¡Está completamente hecha trizas! ¡Era mi chaleco favorito! …mi madre me mata… – Adoraba aquel chaleco y aquella camiseta. Además, era mi mejor ropa. Me vestí con lo mejor que podía ponerme de mi armario, y no es que tuviese mucho donde elegir. Nosotros no éramos precisamente una familia pudiente.

─ Pfff … ¿A eso lo llamas ropa? Siempre fueron harapos – Al tiempo que Tsuo lo decía, se retiraba hacia la escuela, estaba a punto de sonar la campana.

─ Eres un engreído – siseó Rika. – No le hagas caso Daren.

─ Es igual, tiene razón. Vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde.

Ya no podía hacer nada con aquel desastre de ropa, y lo que era seguro es que no iba a perder mi primer día de prácticas porque mi ropa estuviese sucia y rota. Cuando entré en clase a nuestro maestro casi le dio un síncope, pero tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y seguir adelante con las actividades programadas.

Detrás de nuestro maestro, repartidos a lo largo de la pizarra, había una fila de hombres y mujeres que en breve se convertirían en nuestros profesores de prácticas. Todos eran ninjas. Se sabía por su indumentaria, pues todos vestían el uniforme de los Jounin Atarashi y las bandanas del Reino del Fuego. Esas bandanas eran las mismas para todos los Atarashi del Reino, sin embargo, no eran las únicas bandanas que habíamos visto por las calles o en los libros de historia y sociología. Conocíamos más tipos, pero nunca podríamos llevarlas puestas. Eran las bandanas de los Furui, que dependiendo de la villa a la que pertenecieses, portaban un símbolo u otro. Por ejemplo, en Genki, donde yo vivía, los ninjas Furui llevaban las bandanas de la Villa de la Hoja. Era difícil cruzarte con alguna bandana de esas en Naeru-wa, aunque algún parlamentario que otro las llevaba puestas. Sea como fuere, este no era el tema que nos ocupaba ahora. Lo que os explicaba era que hoy era nuestro primer día de prácticas ninja.

Nuestro maestro, Sanshô Shirobu, nos dio una breve charla sobre lo que iba a acontecer a lo largo del día y que es lo que íbamos a hacer a partir de ahora. Comenzaba nuestro período de aprendizaje sobre campo y aunque aún nos faltasen seis años para poder ser verdaderos ninjas, comenzaríamos a hacer pequeñas misiones acompañados siempre de nuestro profesor. Era una fase de pre-genin, durante la cual únicamente haríamos misiones tipo D, pero eso nos ayudaría a poner en práctica todo lo aprendido en los años de academia y a ponernos en forma; yo había desconectado de las explicaciones de mi maestro, y me dedicaba a observar a los nuevos profesores. En Genki, mi ciudad, me cruzaba con varios Jounin Furui al día, y aunque también vestían uniforme, nada que ver tenía con aquellos Jounins que había ahora ante mis ojos. Estos parecían excesivamente equipados. Llevaban muchos accesorios en su cuerpo, tal vez armas, no sabía a ciencia cierta que era. Pronto mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

─ Daren, ¿estás atento? – escuché la voz de Rika a lo lejos – ¿Daren?

─ ¡Daren! – gritó alguien en mi oreja y volví al mundo real

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? – miré a mi lado y Sanshô me miraba con cara de perro

─ ¡¿Me quieres entregar la hoja de inscripción firmada por tus padres de una vez?! – estaba enfadado, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

─ Sí, sí, perdona, un segundo – me eché la mano al bolsillo y extraje la hoja que me pedía, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella. Era un ñapo húmedo y marrón.

─ ¿Qué demonios es…? Bah, es igual, no quiero ni saberlo… – replicó en un tono frustrado Sanshô y prosiguió recogiendo los papeles de los demás.

Unos minutos más tarde, comenzó a recitar los grupos. Para poder hacer las prácticas de campo, nuestro maestro nos subdividía en pequeños grupos de tres alumnos, los cuales se quedarían así para siempre, salvo que tras el período de prácticas se considerase más oportuno formar parte de otro equipo. Era eso básicamente en lo que se basaban los seis años de práctica académica. Sanshô, con la ayuda de los respectivos profesores de cada grupo, analizaría y extraería notas personales y del grupo, hasta encontrar el equipo más idóneo. Se suponía que nuestro maestro Sanshô era quien mejor nos conocía, así que haría los equipos buscando el equilibrio y a la vez la perfección; recuerdo que Tsuo tenía muy claro con quien iba a formar grupo, y lo recitaba a los cuatro vientos:

─ Mi equipo será Rika Hon y Sayaka Amano. – Creo que a Rika ya os la había presentado, era la chica más lista, guapa y rica de la clase. Pero de Sayaka no os he hablado aún. No tenía nada que envidiarle a Rika en belleza, desde luego. Probablemente era la segunda más favorita. Se hicieron amigas el último año de colegio, desde que Sayaka se trasladase a vivir a la residencia de estudiantes, pues nació en una isla aún más remota que la de Rika, en la Villa de las Cenizas, en el País del Fuego. Vivía con sus padres en Beppu. Decidieron que cuando empezase su período de prácticas, lo mejor sería que viviese en Naeru-wa.

─ Me gusta el grupo, me encantaría ir contigo, Tsuo – le dijo Sayaka. Sin embargo, a mí me pareció, al menos en aquel momento, que Rika no estaba muy contenta con los deseos de Tsuo. Quizá sólo eran impresiones mías.

A mí la verdad es que me daba igual el grupo, no me llevaba en especial con nadie. De hecho, creo que no me llevaba bien con nadie, o mejor dicho, nadie se llevaba bien conmigo. Solía estar castigado en clase, y a la hora del patio no podía juntarme con nadie, porque casi siempre lo pasaba encerrado en clase. Creo que tenía más amistad con mi maestro Sanshô que con los demás niños de mi edad. Yo no sabía que me veían como el bicho raro de clase, aunque creo que era así. No se acercaban a mí, porque sabía hacer Ninjutsu, y a veces, sin querer, lo utilizaba en las prácticas con Sanshô. El Ninjutsu era una práctica prohibida para los Atarashi, así que ese era mi motivo principal por el cual me pasaba el día castigado. Pero os juro que no lo hacía a propósito. No sabía por qué me salían las técnicas solas. Deseaba algo, y sin más, se hacía… sólo había una persona que estaba muy contenta conmigo, y solía hablarme y tratarme muy bien. Esa era Rika. Recuerdo que a veces, cuando volvía a casa del colegio, Rika me perseguía hasta Genki. Creo que, igual que a mí, le fascinaba el mundo de los ninjas Furui y por eso viajaba hasta mi ciudad, para poder observarles. Sin embargo, ambos estábamos condenados a ser Atarashi, pues habíamos nacido en familias Atarashi, y el tratado del año 324 de la Era Nakano que firmó Tomakomai, nos prohibía cambiar de bando o estudiar sus artes. Naceríamos y moriríamos Atarashi, como nuestros hijos, como nuestros nietos…

─ ¡El grupo Siete, estará formado por Tsuo Daigaku…!

─ ¡Presente!

─ ¡Rika Hon…!

─ Presente… – respondió ella sin un ápice de emoción, al tiempo que Tsuo se levantaba de su silla a celebrarlo.

─ ¡Y por último… Daren Tuso!

─ ¡Bien! – Voceó Rika, aplaudiendo.

─ …eh… – no pude decir presente, sin más.

─ ¡¿Daren?! ¿Se ha vuelto loco maestro Sanshô? – le increpó Tsuo, levantado de su silla y haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

─ Tsuo, siéntate, aún no he terminado

─ Me niego a tener a este mequetrefe en mi equipo, es un lastre, nos llevará a la ruina, no aprenderemos, desaprenderemos, y para colmo, seremos el hazmerreír de los Atarashi con sus constantes descontroles en sus jutsus.

─ Tsuo, no te lo volveré a repetir, siéntate – Sanshô Shirobu era un hombre muy templado y paciente, y sé que nos quería mucho a todos tal y como éramos, con nuestros defectos y nuestras virtudes, pues nos había visto crecer desde que teníamos seis años, pero como a cualquier ser humano, la paciencia se le llegaba a agotar.

─ No pienso hacer las prácticas con Daren.

─ Pues en ese caso, repetirás curso – zanjó el tema el maestro. – Si quieres lo tomas y si no, lo dejas. Vuestro maestro será: Goronu Tami.

Fue terrible. Cuando Goronu Tami dio un paso adelante para presentarse, media clase tuvo que taparse la boca para no echarse a reír. Era un señor mayor de más de setenta años. Recuerdo que estaba tan arrugado que apenas se le podían ver los ojos. Cuando caminó para presentarse, su zapato se enganchó en una junta de las baldosas del suelo y casi se cayó de morros. De no ser por otros dos maestros que le sujetaron al vuelo, se hubiese dejado los dos dientes que le quedaban en el suelo; la ira recorría las venas de Tsuo, quien estaba convencido que todo aquello era una broma de mal gusto y que al final de todo, Sanshô le premiaría con el mejor maestro y los mejores compañeros de equipo posible. Pero no fue así. Aquello era lo que había.

**El maestro de prácticas Atarashi**

**2**

**_Parque del Retiro de Muroran_**

**_09.30h, 21 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Capital Naeru-wa_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

Una hora más tarde, salimos al exterior. Habíamos quedado con nuestro nuevo profesor, Goronu Tami, en un parque cercano a la Escuela Atarashi de Artes Ninjas. Se llamaba "El Retiro de Muroran", o al menos ese era el nombre con el que Tomakomai Nakano bautizó al lugar, en honor a su hermano Muroran, el cual, según dice la historia, él mismo asesinó con sus propias manos en aquel bosque y más tarde enterró. Años después, hizo construir en él un monumento y arreglarlo hasta que pareciese un jardín por el cual poder pasear. Ahora la gente sólo lo conocía por el parque de la escuela ninja y del jardín que un día fue, sólo quedaba un enorme bosque, con grandes explanadas y claros, donde había dos lagos y varias zonas de prácticas. Los civiles que vivían en Naeru-wa, que a decir verdad eran pocos, solían aprovechar la zona para practicar deportes. Nuestro grupo había quedado en una escalera junto a un puente que permitía pasar por encima de una estrechura de uno de los lagos del parque. Al pie de aquel puente, rezaba parte de la historia de Tomakomai y Muroran.

Los primeros en llegar fuimos Rika y yo, que estábamos muy emocionados con la idea de poder ser ninjas. Y poco después llegó Tsuo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Estoy convencido que estuvo llorando por la impotencia de no poder cambiar de grupo y de maestro, pero nunca se lo pregunté, ni pienso hacerlo. En el fondo, le comprendo; después llegó Goronu. Era parco en palabras y muy sesudo. Provenía de una familia Atarashi del Reino de la Tierra, en el País de las Cuevas, de la Villa del Carbón. Su familia se encargaba de proteger la ciudad de Izumi, fuente de la mayor producción de carbón de Oriente y gran suministrador de la Villa de la Hoja. Él había llegado a Naeru-wa como escolta de los comerciantes de Carbón y se acabó instalando en la ciudad presidencial como maestro de la escuela ninja. Lo bueno que tenían los ninjas Atarashi, es que tenían convenios escolares con otros Reinos, y permitían la libre circulación de maestros Atarashis por escuelas de diferentes Villas, consiguiendo así que la cultura Atarashi fuese más amplía y rica en matices. Todo esto lo sabía porque a su llegada, Tsuo Daigaku se entretuvo en explicarnos con sumo detalle quien iba a ser nuestro maestro. Supongo que el tiempo que tardó en llegar al parque, fue el que invirtió en ir a contarle a su padre, Ginta Daigaku, qué había ocurrido en clase, y éste, le terminó por informar de quién era el maestro. Lo que no sabía Tsuo es que lo mejor estaba por llegar.

─ Veamos, es hora de presentarse. Nombre, familia, gustos y pretensiones para el futuro. – Nos dijo el abuelo con su tono seco. Parecía que no le caían muy bien los niños.

─ Usted primero, maestro Goronu – le respondió Tsuo.

─ No tengo nada que explicaros. Sois vosotros los interesados en ser ninjas.

─ Bueno, pues yo primero – A Tsuo le parecía que aquel viejo era un incompetente, pero su padre le había mandado a clase otra vez, por lo que no podría objetar nada. Ni corto, ni perezoso, haciendo honor a su papel de pelota, se presentó el primero: – Me llamo Tsuo, pertenezco a la familia Daigaku. Me gusta la política y detesto a los mediocres – ¡eso lo dijo mirándome a mí! ¡¿Os lo podéis creer?! – En el futuro quiero ser la mano derecha del consejo. Me encantaría estar al lado del Mandatario Nakano. Quiero aportar mis ideas a la sociedad, ayudar a Ashita Nakano a hacer de este lugar un mundo aún mejor, si cabe. Extender la palabra Nakano, impregnar a los Furui de nuestro espíritu y que dejen su pasado retrogrado. Convertir al mundo a la modernidad. Que el Reino del Fuego vuelva a ser la potencia que en el pasado fue – Alucina. Cuando escuché a Tsuo sus explicaciones, los tímpanos me repicaban, como si en lugar de escuchar a un niño de doce años estuviese escuchando a los viejos del consejo hablar con su demagogia barata sobre los Furui. Sin embargo, al nuevo maestro, las palabras de Tsuo le sabían a gloría, estaba encantado de escucharle.

─ Bien chico. El siguiente.

─ ¡Yo misma! Me llamo Rika y pertenezco a la popular familia Hon del Sol. Adoro los libros, las historias y viajar, y detesto las mentiras y a los mentirosos. En el futuro quiero ser la mejor Kunoichi del mundo.

─ ¡¿Qué?! – vociferó Goronu Tami. Aún me viene a la memoria la cara que se les quedó al viejo y a Tsuo al escuchar las palabras de Rika. A mí sin embargo, me había encantado escucharla decir aquello, y no pude contener mi emoción. Salté desde el escalón y me presenté:

─ Pues yo soy Daren, de la familia Tuso. Odio a los ninjas engreídos como los Atarashi que me perseguían esta mañana y me encantan los ANBU, y en el futuro quiero poder hacer cosas como ésta… – Y sin saber cómo, me salió el mejor Katon que había hecho hasta ahora. Normalmente me salían unas bolas de fuego pésimas, pero no sé si fue la emoción o qué, pero fue la bola de fuego más perfecta que un niño pudiese aspirar a hacer.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, estábamos ante el consejo del Parlamento. Nuestro maestro Goronu Tami se había enfadado muchísimo con Rika y en especial conmigo, y no lo dudó dos veces en llevarnos ante el mismísimo Mandatario. La sala estaba repleta de hombres y mujeres, en su mayoría sabios y ninjas Atarashi que nos miraban a la espera de saber que ocurría con nosotros. Estábamos algo abrumados por la situación, pues todo el parlamento discurría en forma de anfiteatro alrededor nuestro, y nosotros estábamos en el centro, solos y frente a la silla de Ashita Nakano, quien no dejaba de sonreírnos.

Ashita era un joven apuesto de 19 años que acababa de ascender al trono después que su madre le cediese los poderes. Su aspecto era delicado y pese a su edad, aún mantenía los rasgos de un niño. Tenía la tez pálida, así como los ojos y el cabello azulados – eran los rasgos característicos de la familia Nakano. – No era especialmente alto ni fuerte, pues tenía una complexión más bien enclenque, pero su porte y sus atuendos le daban un mejor aspecto. Al fin y al cabo, las mujeres suspiraban al verle, aunque debo decir que mi padre siempre decía que suspiraban por el dinero y el poder que poseía. Tenía grandes ilusiones para su mandato y no dudaba en exponerlas cuando la ocasión se le presentaba. Ahora estaba ante nosotros, sonriente, a la espera de conocer nuestra historia. Yo estaba aterrado. Nunca le había visto en persona y mis padres siempre me habían dicho que los Nakano eran hombres crueles y sin piedad que habían mantenido el trono por sus duras decisiones. Le veía sonreír, pero yo pensaba en que en el fondo quería matarnos. Pronto el padre de Tsuo intervino:

─ Excelentísimo Mandatario y Gobernador del Fuego Ashita, le habla Ginta Daigaku. Este es mi hijo Tsuo Daigaku – dijo al tiempo que se situaba junto a su hijo y le colocaba una mano sobre su hombro – Hijo, ¿qué has venido a contarle a su excelencia?

─ Señor Daigaku, si me disculpa quiero expresarme primero – le interrumpió el viejo tullido de Goronu, al tiempo que Ginta asentía con la cabeza para cederla la palabra. – Excelencia, le habla Goronu Tami, de los Reinos de la Tierra. Estoy aquí como maestro de intercambio desde hace seis años, este iba a ser mi séptimo año aquí y es la primera vez en toda mi carrera que me encuentro con una aberración semejante. Estos niños deben ser castigados y apartados del mundo ninja lo antes posible.

El parlamento se llenó al momento de murmullos y cuchicheos entre los presentes, y Ginta Daigaku no tardó en saltar ante las afirmaciones del viejo.

─ ¡Es usted un descerebrado, está hablando de mi hijo!

─ Tal vez sea el único que se pueda salvar del grupo.

─ ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – increparon otros parlamentarios de la sala – Explíquese.

─ La niña desea ser una Kunoichi, y el niño zarrapastroso sabe utilizar el ninjutsu y no se avergüenza de proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos, y para colmo, va haciendo demostraciones.

Varios parlamentarios se levantaron de sus sillas y entre gritos y golpes, ya nada se podía entender en la sala. Rika y yo estábamos asustados, allí no estaban nuestros padres para protegernos, como sí lo estaba el padre de Tsuo, y parecía que aquellos hombres iban a comernos. Estaban enojados con lo que había explicado el viejo sobre nosotros, y no estaban dispuestos a tolerarlo. Gritaban y se peleaban entre ellos, y entre el follón, se escuchaba el repicar de una maza, aunque nadie prestaba atención, hasta que un hombre mandado por el Mandatario hizo sonar un gong. El silencio volvió a reinar en el parlamento.

─ Silencio. Quiero escuchar a los niños qué tienen que decir al respecto – atajó Ashita Nakano – por favor, niña, ¿cómo os llamáis? – Rika se sonrojó.

─ Me llamo Rika Hon. Discúlpenos por las molestias que estamos causando.

─ No es nada… – no soy capaz de recordar a ciencia exacta la conversación que mantuvieron, pues estaba bastante asustado, pero si recuerdo que Ashita parecía muy amable y comprensivo con nosotros – ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

─ Le explicábamos a nuestro maestro qué queríamos para el futuro… y bueno, no le gustó.

─ Dímelo a mí – Ashita Nakano se bajó de sus aposentos y se acercó hasta Rika, a la cual le agarró la mano.

─ A mí… a mí… bueno, me encantaría poder ser algo más que un ama de casa o una parlamentaria. Me gustaría poder luchar como lo hacen otras mujeres ninja, como lo hacen las Kunoichi.

─ ¡Pero eres una Atarashi! ¡Las Kunoichi son mujeres Furui! – exclamaron varios parlamentarios, al tiempo que Nakano con un gesto les hizo callar. Me miró fijamente y espero mi respuesta.

─ …ella…tiene razón. Queremos ser Furui, queremos entrenar con ellos, ser como ellos… ese tratado estúpido del 324 debería desaparecer y eso es lo que queremos, hacerlo desaparecer.

─ ¿Lo ve? Están locos – insistía nuestro maestro Goronu Tami.

Era imposible escuchar una sola intervención de un parlamentario, gritaban y se pisaban los unos a los otros con sus explicaciones. La indignación invadía la sala y no estaban dispuestos a tolerar que unos niños pusiesen en duda sus decisiones, leyes o tratados. Ashita Nakano no les escuchó ni un minuto más. Dio una señal a su escolta y se retiró de la sala ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes.

─ Ashita Nakano juzgará a los niños por sí mismo en sus aposentos. No será necesaria la intervención de ningún parlamentario más – dijo un hombre bajito y prácticamente calvo, tras la retirada del mandatario de la sala. Después se dirigió a nosotros con tres ninjas, que nos agarraron por el brazo y nos arrastraron hasta sacarnos de la sala.

─ ¡Por favor! ¡Suélteme! ¡Papá! – recuerdo la voz desesperada de Tsuo, estaba igual de atemorizado que nosotros – ¡Ayúdame!

Varios hombres del Mandatario se interpusieron en el camino de Ginta y no le permitieron ayudar a su hijo.

Nos habían llevado hasta el despacho de Ashita. Ahora sí que teníamos miedo, tal vez sería la última vez que seríamos ninjas. Estábamos listos para recibir la sentencia del temible Nakano.

─ Todo es por tu culpa, maldito niño zarrapastroso ¡Has arruinado mi carrera! – me gritaba Tsuo indignado. – Ya nunca podré ser ninja, deshonraré a mi padre y a toda mi familia y todo por tus estupideces. Quiero que supliques por mí, que evites que me castigue ¡No hay derecho!

─ Callaos – dijo uno de los hombres que nos estaban vigilando – Ashita está a punto de entrar.

Aquella habitación era enorme. Mientras Tsuo se dedicaba a desesperarse gritándome y Rika esperaba impaciente la llegada de Nakano sentada en una silla, yo aproveché para echarle un vistazo a todo lo que me rodeaba. Aquel lugar era casi tan grande como el parlamento donde habíamos estado anteriormente, y no entiendo porque. No creo que fuera necesario tanto espacio para, al fin y al cabo, restar vacío. La estancia tenía forma circular. En el centro no había nada, estaba completamente libre de muebles, salvo por el techo, del cual colgaba una gran lámpara. Los muebles se distribuían por la habitación de un modo muy particular: Si desde la entrada a la estancia, considerabas que era la base y, trazabas un triángulo equilátero que el vértice superior quedase justo frente a ti, en línea recta, cada uno de los vértices de dicho triángulo contenía una serie de muebles que creaban tres zonas independientes dentro de la propia estancia. A mano derecha, desde la puerta, estaban los aposentos del gobernador y máximo representante del Reino del Fuego. A mano izquierda había un pequeño rincón para tomar el té compuesto por una mesita y varios sillones, sillas y sofás. Y frente a la puerta de entrada una mesa coronada por un sillón que casi parecía un trono. Estaba bien iluminada por los grandes ventanales que se distribuían a lo largo de sus paredes, y en la entrada dos grandes puertas, que ocupaban el espacio de cuatro, remataban el lugar. En el suelo, ante la puerta de entrada, justo bajo la lámpara del techo, un gran mosaico de teselas cerámicas dibujaba una escena de un Nakano luchando contra una gran bestia de fuego. Creo que era Daisuke Nakano contra un dragón negro. Aquello era pura fantasía. Era precioso de verlo, pero era una gran mentira, pues nunca antes un Nakano se había enfrentado a una bestia, y muchísimo menos de fuego; súbitamente la puerta se entreabrió. Era él. Se había cambiado de atuendo y parecía ir vestido con un traje típico de su familia. Irradiaba belleza por los cuatro costados. Recuerdo que Rika suspiró, bueno no: Sé de buena tinta que Rika suspiró al verle. Caminó hasta su mesa e hizo un gesto para que todos los hombres presentes se retirasen. En un momento nos quedamos nosotros tres solos con él en la sala. Tragué saliva y creo que mis dos compañeros también. Era el final.

─ He tomado una decisión. Lamento no poder complaceros a todos con ella. A partir de ahora, ya no tendréis que ir más a la academia ninja. Es el momento de que lo dejéis.


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Aún hay esperanzas?

_Gracias a todos los que aún seguís leyendo el fin y confiáis en la historia._

_He recibido un par de mensajes privados preguntando si la historia es realmente de Naruto. Sólo os puedo decir que confiéis en mi y sigáis leyendo. Si habéis sido lectores del primer libro, LOK (Leyendas Ocultas de Konoha), sabréis que el personaje principal es un personaje inventado, pero que la trama gira alrededor del mundo de Naruto. En esta ocasión, he situado la historia 1001 años después de la serie original de Kishimoto, pero los clanes originales siguen existiendo y Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura (y algun personaje más aún secreto) siguen existiendo. Si os gusta el mundo de Naruto y su atmósfera, estoy seguro al 100% de que esta historia, por lejana a Naruto que parezca os gustará._

_Os invito a que sigáis leyendo y adaptandoos a este nuevo mundo de Naruto, donde existen nuevos ninjas y nuevos clanes que daran un giro importante a la historia. Y como siempre os digo: cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia, soy todo ojos para leerlas._

_Hasta la próxima!_

* * *

**LEYENDAS OCULTAS DE KONOHA II**

**_PRIMERA PARTE_**

**DAREN TUSO**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**¿AÚN HAY ESPERANZAS?**

**Más cerca de un sueño**

**1**

**_Despacho de Ashita en el Parlamento _**

**_10.50h, 21 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Capital de Naeru-wa_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

Los ojos de Tsuo habían quedado abiertos como platos. Era el final de su carrera como ninja, el final de su sueño y todo por mi culpa. No tardó ni un segundo en volver su mirada y centrarse en mí. Noté como la ira recorría su cuerpo y atravesaba sus pupilas, penetrándose en mis ojos. Si no lo arreglaba, Tsuo me odiaría de por vida.

Ashita Nakano había tomado asiento tras sus palabras y se quedó en silencio. Parecía como si esperase una contra replica de nosotros. Sin embargo, estábamos tan perplejos por la situación que no sabíamos que decir. No pude soportar ni un segundo más de ese silencio y me dirigí a él:

─ Pero, señor Nakano… no puede hacer eso. Ellos no tienen culpa de nada. He sido yo el causante de esta situación y asumo toda la responsabilidad. Castígueme a mí, pero a ellos déjeles volver a sus vidas de Atarashii – intenté explicarme lo mejor que supe en ese momento, pero no sé si le convencí.

─ Chicos, tomad asiento – dijo señalándonos unas butacas que había tras nosotros. – Supongo que en la escuela habréis estudiado historia, ¿no es así? – nos limitamos a asentir con la cabeza – Sabréis muchas cosas sobre mi familia, probablemente todas sean buenas. Quizá Rika Hon, si ha tenido la oportunidad de escuchar a su padre contar algunas historia, o si tal vez ha leído los libros de sus antepasados, conocerá mejor la verdad – hizo una pausa a la espera de que Rika confirmase sus teorías, pero no hubo respuesta – Debo entender pues, que no conocéis otra versión de los hechos que no sea la que os han contado en el colegio.

─ ¿A dónde quiere llegar a parar? – no pude evitarlo. Las palabras me saltaron solas de la boca y fueron como lengüetazos de fuego, pues parecía que había cortado la intervención del Rey, haciéndole creer que me aburría.

─ Tiempo al tiempo, chico. He creído al escucharte en el parlamento que sabías de que hablabas, pues has nombrado el tratado del 324 e.N. como si fuese un viejo conocido para ti. Por un momento pensé que más allá de las enseñanzas que os dan en el colegio, voluntariamente y por vuestra cuenta, seguías estudiando en horario extra escolar, pero veo que me he equivocado.

─ ¡No señor! No lo ha hecho – replicó Rika – sí que lo hacemos.

─ No todos los Nakano fueron iguales. Los hubo entregados a su pueblo y a una causa, y también los hubo más individualistas. ¿Conocéis la historia de Tomakomai y Muroran? – todos asentimos con la cabeza, aunque por lo que respectaba a mi persona, no hacía ni tres horas que me acababa de enterar de la historia gracias a la placa conmemorativa que había en el parque donde habíamos quedado con nuestro maestro Goronu Tami – Él fue, Tomakomai, un punto negro de la historia de la era Nakano, al menos bajo mi punto de vista. Tomó varias decisiones, llevó a cabo varios planes y puso en marcha algunas leyes que a día de hoy, casi ciento cincuenta años después, siguen afectando a nuestra vida diaria, y siguen dividiendo al pueblo. El problema es que algunas de esas ideas que Tomakomai impuso, ahora están fuertemente arraigadas a la sociedad y no es fácil suprimirlas. Yo, Ashita Nakano, no estoy de acuerdo con la mayoría de esas leyes, como es el caso del tratado que se firmó en el 324 e.N., por el cual, hoy por hoy os privan de estudiar lo que deseáis. Y es por ello, por lo que quiero cambiarlo, abolirlo, abrir las puertas de la villa a todos los ciudadanos y que circulen libremente y hagan con sus hijos lo que crean conveniente. Pero necesito una prueba. Una muestra de que es posible. Y es aquí donde intervenís vosotros.

─ ¿Cómo? – preguntó Rika muy sorprendida con las palabras del Mandatario, mientras Tsuo y yo no perdíamos detalle.

─ Vais a ser ninjas Furui, como deseáis, y vais a tener la oportunidad de demostrarle al País del Fuego y a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, que cualquier niño o niña puede decidir su destino y su futuro.

─ Pero…pero usted había dicho que ya no seríamos más tiempo…ninjas – tartamudeaba Tsuo, sorprendido con la noticia, pues por un lado estaba pletórico con la idea de saber que seguía siendo ninja, pero por otro estaba muy preocupado, pues no sería más un Atarashi.

─ No, no es eso lo que dije. Lo que importa ahora es que para vosotros comienza un nuevo camino, lleno de adversidades, pues no os será fácil. Por ello, no quiero ni espero que dejéis completamente vuestros lazos con el mundo Atarashi y os recomiendo que, pese a que a partir de ahora vayáis a ser entrenados como ninjas Furui, realicéis también misiones de Atarashi.

─ ¿Y quién será nuestro maestro? – le pregunté, ahora mucho más alegre y contento por el desenlace de la situación.

─ Claro, porque Goronu Tami no creo que pueda, ni quiera serlo – añadió Rika encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Ya he pensado en ello. Pero ahora no os lo puedo presentar. Tenéis una cita con él en el Parque del "Retiro de Muroran". En este pergamino están todos los detalles. Ahora id a la escuela y recoged todas vuestras cosas, no vais a volver más allí.

Ashita se despidió de nosotros con una cálida sonrisa y dos escoltas que aparecieron de la nada, nos acompañaron hasta la puerta de salida. Rika y yo estábamos muy contentos. No podíamos creer todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas, era como un sueño hecho realidad. No obstante, para Tsuo no parecía ser lo mismo. En el fondo, ser un Furui no era compatible con sus aspiraciones de futuro.

Ya en la puerta del parlamento, Tsuo sostenía en su mano el pergamino que el Rey Nakano nos había entregado. Era la primera vez que teníamos en nuestro poder uno de esos, y aunque en su interior no hubiese una misión, para mí, era mi primer pergamino. Nuestro compañero nos hizo un gesto para que nos reuniésemos los tres, pues era el momento de leerlo.

─ ¿Puedo quedarme el pergamino como recuerdo? – les pregunté mirándoles con ojos de cordero degollado, a la espera de darles lástima y que me dijesen que sí.

─ No sé para qué diantres quieres esto, pero por mí sí – replicó Tsuo con desdén. – ¿Lo leemos o qué?

─ Claro – replicó Rika muy interesada también en el papel – ¿Quién lo abre? – antes de que pudiésemos decidir quien tendría el privilegio de abrirlo, Tsuo ya lo había desplegado por completo.

─ "Lugar: Retiro de Muroran. Hora: 12.30h." – leyó nuestro compañero igual de sorprendido que nosotros.

─ ¿Ya está? – pregunté. Nos habíamos quedado con cara de tontos, pues el Mandatario Ashita, nos dijo que en el interior del pergamino estarían todos los detalles y, en fin, allí sólo figuraba una localización que ya conocíamos, y una hora. Ni tan si quiera ponía el nombre de nuestro nuevo maestro.

─ Son las 11 de la mañana. Nos queda sólo una hora y media. Deberíamos ir a la escuela para recoger nuestras cosas, como nos han mandado, ¿no creéis?

─ Rika tiene razón. Además, este zarrapastroso debería darse un baño antes de ir a ver al nuevo maestro, o no querrá ni mirarnos por su culpa – le contestaba a Rika, señalándome a mí pero sin mirarme, como si no me estuviese enterando de la conversación.

─ Pero…pero mi casa está a una hora de camino. Nunca llegaré a tiempo si tengo que ir a ducharme ahora – les dije.

─ Dúchate en la habitación de Tsuo.

─ ¡Si hombre! ¿Y qué más? – increpó él, muy disconforme con las palabras de Rika.

─ Pues además deberías dejarle ropa, porque a la vista está de que aquí no tiene muda.

─ Déjale la tuya – replicó.

─ Tsuo, no seas tonto. No se va a poner mi ropa.

─ Pues la mía tampoco – Rika y Tsuo entraron en una discusión absurda por mí, pues por lo que a mi respectaba, ya me daba igual estar una hora más embarrizado, total, ya se había secado todo por completo.

─ Has sido tú el que has dado la idea de que se dé una ducha. ¿Dónde quieres que se la dé? ¿En la fuente?

─ Mi ropa no le va a venir, es un canijo.

─ Pues que se la remangue.

─ ¿Qué ocurre chicos?

Detrás de Rika y Tsuo, apareció el padre de éste último, Ginta Daigaku. Era un hombre corpulento, aunque no era muy alto. Tenía unas facciones muy marcadas y siempre mostraba un semblante serio. Tal vez era debido a su trabajo en el parlamento. Había asistido al espectáculo que Goronu Tami, nuestro ahora ya ex maestro Atarashii, había dado ante Ashita Nakano en el parlamento, cuando decidió que debíamos dejar de ser ninjas. Ginta estaba preocupado por la situación actual de su hijo, pues desde que nos fuimos al despacho del joven Mandatario, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él.

─ Padre…

─ ¿Cómo ha ido la cita con el Rey Nakano? – Tsuo estaba más tenso de lo normal, había cambiado por completo su postura y ahora estaba mucho más erguido y con un tono de voz más débil que el que nos mostraba habitualmente a nosotros. Tenía la sensación de que mi compañero sentía un profundo respeto por su padre.

─ Ashita Nakano ha decidido que debemos dejar la escuela, para centrarnos en un nuevo proyecto, formándonos como Atarashii y Furui a la vez.

─ ¿Dejar la escuela?

─ Sí, tenemos un nuevo maestro. Él nos dará todos los detalles. Nos dirigíamos ahora a la academia para darnos de baja.

─ No…

─ ¿Cómo? – Tsuo agachó un poco sus hombros y su cabeza tras la respuesta de su padre. El señor Ginta no parecía muy conforme con los planes del Gobernador.

─ Ningún hijo mío va a dejar la escuela, ni muchísimo menos se va a convertir en un Furui. Tus hermanos se han formado en esta misma academia y a día de hoy se preparan para ser parlamentarios y ayudar al país a desarrollarse y crecer, siguiendo el camino de los grandes hombres. No te permito que seas una mancha en la familia, ni que mancilles el apellido que te he dado para convertirte en un ser atrasado y retrógrado como lo son los Furui. Olvídalo.

─ Pero padre, yo no voy a dejar…

─ No me repliques. Vas a hacer lo que te he dicho. Tu camino es ser la mano derecha del Mandatario, no jugar a ser un guerrero de las fantasías de los niños pequeños. No deberías haberte juntado nunca con este niñato, y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo – le dijo a Rika – aléjate de él, este niño sólo os va a traer problemas, no es más que el hijo de unos campesinos – se refería a mí. – Los niños de los campesinos tienen fantasías, sueñan con ser ricos y famosos, porque jamás querrían seguir el ejemplo de sus padres, porque se avergüenzan de ellos, porque nos ven a nosotros y nos envidian – era muy doloroso todo lo que estaba diciendo, aunque fuese mentira – Tsuo, deja este grupo ahora mismo.

─ No, padre. Cállate. Daren, Rika. Vámonos. Tenemos una orden del Gobernador y se nos hace tarde – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Tsuo había plantado cara a su padre y lo mejor de todo, le había dado la oportunidad de deshacerse de mí, y no sólo no lo hizo, si no que se puso de mi parte.

─ ¡Tsuo, no de me desafíes! ¡Soy tu padre!

**Una amarga despedida**

**2**

**_Academia Educacional & Ninja Atarashi _**

**_11.15h, 21 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Capital de Naeru-wa_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

Los siguientes quince minutos, camino a la escuela, transcurrieron en absoluto silencio. Ni Rika ni yo nos atrevíamos a mediar palabra. Tsuo parecía muy serio, pero en el fondo sabíamos que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Siempre he creído que la vida de Tsuo era muy difícil, pues pese a nacer en una familia adinerada y poderosa, a sus espaldas recaía siempre el peso de demostrar que también era alguien importante o que sería alguien importante, pero siempre desde los deseos impuestos de su padre. Aquel día entendí que las palabras de Tsuo cuando Goronu Tami nos preguntó nuestros deseos para el futuro, no eran más que una extensión de las obligaciones que su padre le había impuesto. Él era consciente de que si no cumplía los designios de su padre, sería un fracasado y le defraudaría. Creo que nadie tendría que llevar esa carga. Tsuo le había plantado cara a su padre y eso tendría represalias; al llegar a la escuela, Sanshô Shirobu se estaba despidiendo de los grupos de pre-genin que estaban a punto de partir a sus primeras misiones. No sé si os he hablado de Sanshô alguna vez, pero me gustaría contaros algunas cosas.

Él era nuestro maestro en la academia de las artes ninja, así como nuestro profesor educacional. No sólo nos impartía las clases de Atarashii, sino también la enseñanza obligatoria que debíamos cursar hasta los dieciocho años. Conocimos a Sanshô en nuestro primer día de colegio, seis años atrás, cuando sólo teníamos, pues eso, seis años. Él era muy joven, tan sólo tenía treinta y cuatro años, y acababa de ser trasladado a la academia Atarashii. Sanshô pertenecía a una familia Furui, el clan Shirobu, pero tras unos altercados ocurridos unos años atrás, fue enviado a Naeru-wa, y retirado del cuerpo ninja Furui donde había sido durante algunos años un Jounin. La madre de Ashita Nakano, siendo regente, le indultó del castigo, permitiéndole ser maestro Atarashii, aunque en el fondo seguía estando apartado de su verdadera vocación. Era un hombre muy apacible y tranquilo, y su mirada así lo mostraba, pues era muy cálido con nosotros. Rika, Tsuo y yo, éramos sus favoritos. Y esto no lo sé porque él nos lo hubiese dicho, pero lo sé, porqué así lo sentía. Él tenía un trato especial con nosotros, como si hubiese depositado todas sus esperanzas en nuestro futuro. Cuando nos vio aparecer, nos recibió con una cálida sonrisa y a la vez, una mirada de preocupación, pues sabía que a Tsuo le ocurría algo.

─ Hola chicos, ¿cómo ha ido el primer día? Ya me ha llegado alguna información sobre Goronu Tami. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Daren?

─ Lo que tenía que hacer – atajó Tsuo muy serio, dejándonos a los tres estupefactos – Echarle agallas a la vida y decidir su camino, su futuro.

─ Está muy bien, Daren – me dijo Sanshô mientras agitaba mi pelo, sin quitar la mirada preocupada de Tsuo. – ¿Podemos hablar un momento, Tsuo?

─ Tsss…

─ No voy a sermonearte, acompáñame – el maestro extendió su brazo hacia nuestro compañero y le rodeo por los hombros, al tiempo que Tsuo parecía dejarse caer un poco hacia él, aceptando su protección.

Sanshô podría ayudar a Tsuo con sus próximas decisiones, pues necesitaba a alguien que le guiase en su nuevo camino, y ese era nuestro maestro. Ambos se marcharon y nos dejaron a Rika y a mí, solos. Era mi oportunidad de oro, podría tener una cita… iluso de mí.

─ Bueno, Rika, ahora que estamos solos tú y yo…

─ ¡Ey! ¡Sayaka! Espérame…

Me partió el corazón. Antes de que pudiese terminar mi frase, Rika se fue corriendo tras Sayaka Amano. De Sayaka sí que os había hablado, era la segunda chica más bonita de toda la academia. Ahora que me paro a pensar, era muy afortunado, pues tan zarrapastroso como era, siempre estaba rodeado de los mejores: Rika, Tsuo, Sayaka… en fin.

Fui hasta donde se había ido Rika y me encontré con el grupo TG-1, el grupo liderado por la maestra Megumi San. Al igual que Sanshô, Megumi había sido también Furui, aunque en este caso nada tenía que ver con una condena por delitos el hecho de que hubiese dejado de serlo. La familia San, muchos años atrás, había sido liderada por fuertes hombres Furui. Pero poco a poco el pequeño clan se fue recluyendo en la ciudad de Yurano ─ una pequeña isla muy alejada de la península de la hoja, en las tierras del País del Tsunami, ─y sus fuertes lazos con los clanes Furui se fueron rompiendo. Y creándose nuevas alianzas con clanes Atarashi de los Reinos del Agua, terminó por reconvertir a la familia San en un clan de la nueva era. La ventaja de Megumi es que tenía la destreza de un Atarashii y los conocimientos de un Furui, lo que habían perfeccionado sus técnicas, convirtiéndola en una ninja Atarashii muy peligrosa; el grupo de Megumi San, formado por Sayaka Amano, Nonae Miyato y Nae Namari estaba haciendo el pre-calentamiento antes de dirigirse a su primera misión. Nonae y Nae, no eran tan agraciadas como Sayaka, pero eran muy simpáticas y eso las hacía también muy populares entre los chicos. Desde que les había tocado formar grupo, las tres estaban muy contentas y se hacía llamar provisionalmente "las guapas". Si os digo la verdad, me pareció un nombre de lo más tendencioso, intransigente y estúpido, pero cada cual con sus gustos. En clase, después de Tsuo Daigaku ─ quien destacaba por encima de todos los demás─, Sayaka y Rika eran también muy buenas. Sin embargo, Nonae y Nae era normales, del montón. No destacaban especialmente en nada, ni eran buenas especialmente en ningún arte, y eso que la familia de Nonae, el clan Miyato, eran grandes especialistas en Taijutsu. Estuve observando un buen rato como entrenaban y nada tenía que ver con los ninjas que veía cada mañana en mi calle al dirigirme al colegio. Los Furui sí que eran auténticos ninja.

─ ¿Qué miras con esa cara de desaprobación? – me preguntó una voz sibilina a lo lejos – ¡Oye! Que te estoy hablando a ti – levanté la cabeza y vi delante de mí a Sayaka con los brazos en jarra, no muy contenta.

─ ¡Eh! Nada…

─ ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a éste, Rika? – decía estirando de mi camiseta.

─ No lo sé, aún no nos lo ha contado y no creo que lo haga, es muy especial… – ¿Es muy especial? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Vaya, hasta Rika me consideraba un bicho raro.

─ ¿Por qué miras a mis compañeras así? – insistía.

─ No sé, ¿así cómo? Sólo miraba como entrenaban, y ya está.

─ Bueno, Sayaka, nos tenemos que ir… me alegro por ti… espero que te vaya muy bien en la primera misión – dijo Rika mientras me estiraba del chaleco para irnos.

─ Oye, pero, Rika ¿es qué tu no vas de misión? ¿Y el abuelo de vuestro maestro? ¿A dónde vais?

Rika la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Supongo que era mejor no andar dando explicaciones a nadie de qué íbamos a hacer a partir de ahora. Al fin y al cabo, el Rey Ashita, nos había dicho que deberíamos seguir con nuestro entrenamiento de Atarashi, y sumarle a ello el intentar ser un Furui. No sé cuánto ni cuán difícil sería eso para nosotros, pero lo que sí sabía es que estaba más cerca de cumplir mi sueño. En la puerta de la escuela, Sanshô y Tsuo nos estaban esperando con nuestras cosas. Entre los dos, había recogido todos nuestros bártulos y había dado de baja nuestra solicitud de acceso en la escuela educacional. Tsuo parecía más contento que antes. Sea lo que fuese lo que había hablado con el maestro Sanshô, le había funcionado.

─ Daren, vamos a mi habitación. Debes darte una ducha antes de encontrarnos con nuestro nuevo maestro. Ya te dejaré mi ropa. – No recuerdo si aquella frase me dio alegría o pánico. Sólo de pensar que si le manchaba la ropa a Tsuo podía morir, me dan escalofríos hasta ahora.

─ ¡Ah! Qué bien Tsuo, me alegro que hayas cambiado de opinión – dijo Rika, mostrando su mejor sonrisa – Entonces, aprovecharé para ir a mi habitación a cambiarme también y a llamar a mis padres para decirles lo que ha pasado.

─ Maestro, ¿volveremos a verte? – le pregunté.

─ Daren, ahora vas a ser lo que siempre has querido, un ninja Furui. Los Furui a los doce años ya son hombres y mujeres. Deberéis madurar más rápido. A partir de aquí os espera un camino lleno de adversidades, pero os va a servir para crecer como personas. No voy a dejaros, pero no puedo seguir vuestro camino.

─ Pero maestro, no quiero separarme de ti…

─ Daren, ha sido tu elección, se consecuente – las palabras de Sanshô eran duras y hacían daño, pero tenía razón. Era lo que yo quería, ahora no podía esperar que él siguiese siendo mi protector. Tenía ganas de abrazarle, pero no supe cómo hacerlo. Aguanté mis lágrimas.

─ Tienes razón, maestro. No te defraudaremos.

─ Lo sé. Venga chicos, marchad o iréis tarde.

Era una sensación muy extraña, de vacío, como si de golpe cayésemos en un lago de agua helada y no tuviésemos otra opción que seguir nadando para no morir helados. Sin embargo, a la vez estaba lleno de alegría, ardiente de emoción. Mis deseos se hacían realidad: iba a ser un ninja Furui. Dejamos a nuestra espalda al maestro Sanshô, saludándonos con su mano al viento y dimos un paso adelante, hacia nuestra nueva vida.


	4. Capítulo 3: El Nuevo Maestro

**LEYENDAS OCULTAS DE KONOHA II**

**_PRIMERA PARTE_**

**DAREN TUSO**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**EL NUEVO MAESTRO**

**Ni para ti, ni para mí**

**1**

**_Habitación de Tsuo en la Residencia _**

**_11.45h, 21 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Capital de Naeru-wa_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

Ya en la habitación de Tsuo, nos disponíamos a prepararnos para nuestro encuentro con el nuevo maestro. Tsuo buscaba ropa en su armario para darme, mientras yo observaba todas sus cosas. Tenía una habitación mucho más grande que la mía, y eso que era la habitación asignada de una residencia. Su cama era el doble de grande que la mía, y su escritorio, y su silla. Todo, todo era mucho más grande. Además tenía una pequeña terraza. De las paredes colgaban cuadros de un pintor muy famoso en Naeru-wa y al fondo de la habitación tenía una librería repleta de libros, y no sólo libros, también tenía comics. ¡Comics, que morro! Yo no tenía dinero para comprarme nada de eso y mucho menos, comics. No sabía dónde ponerme, me daba apuro ensuciarle toda la habitación.

─ ¡Eh! Tú, métete en el baño ahora mismo, me lo vas a poner todo hecho un desastre.

─ Sí, perdón – dije avergonzado, pues no era mi intención.

─ Quítate esa ropa ahí dentro, y métela en esta bolsa para tirarlo a la basura.

─ Pero… es mí…

─ Ni pero ni nada, ¡eso es para tirarlo ya!

─ Mi madre me mata – dije por lo bajo. Mientras me estaba quitando la ropa, Tsuo irrumpió en el baño.

─ ¡Ah! Y una cosa más. No te hagas ilusiones, esto no se va a volver a repetir.

─ … – no tuve tiempo de replicar.

─ Tsss, chitón. Mutis. Hago esto por Rika, no quiero quedar mal delante de ella, pero entre tú y yo, sigue habiendo lo mismo de siempre: N – A – D – A. – Dijo deletreando la palabra "nada". – Cero, sigo pensando lo mismo de ti. Y ni se te ocurra entrometerte entre Rika y yo ¿Lo vas entendiendo?

─ Entre Rika y ¿tú…?

─ ¿Qué?

─ Nada…

─ Rika es para mí.

─ No creo que eso lo decidas tú…

─ Bueno… mírate y mírame. No hay comparación.

Y la verdad es que tenía razón. Yo era un enclenque a su lado, pero en cualquier caso, se equivocaba. No conmigo, desde luego. A mí también me hubiese gustado que Rika me hiciese caso, aunque a diferencia de Tsuo, yo sabía que era imposible. Se equivocaba porqué Rika no quería nada con ninguno de nosotros dos y hasta me atrevería a decir, que y muchísimo menos con Tsuo.

Terminé de ducharme y el peor momento fue al ponerme la ropa. Me venía enorme. Creo que Tsuo buscó intencionadamente en sus cajones la ropa más grande que pudo haber encontrado, la que le venía incluso grande a él. Pero bueno, menos daba una piedra, al menos iba vestido y limpio.

Apenas quedaban veinte minutos para las doce y media. Nos reunimos con Rika en el Hall de la residencia.

─ Mi padre está hecho una furia – nos comentó con pena.

─ ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntamos casi al unísono los dos, al tiempo que Tsuo me dirigía una mirada de odio por solaparme a su pregunta.

─ Bueno, le da igual que quiera ser Atarashi o Furui, es no lo preocupa, pero dice que no puedo dejar mis estudios. Que tengo que seguir yendo a la academia educacional.

─ Bueno, eso no es malo, ¿no? – pensé en alto.

─ Me ha dicho que me va a poner un profesor particular.

─ Tienes suerte, al menos te da opciones – le dijo Tsuo.

─ Si, querrá que esté todo el santo día haciendo deberes y no podré entrenar.

─ Bueno, no nos anticipemos, ¿vale? Primero vamos a hablar con el nuevo maestro, que nos explique qué va a pasar a partir de ahora, y después, pues ya hablamos con nuestros padres – dije intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Aunque lo cierto es que yo no sabría qué iba a pasar con mis padres cuando se enterasen de lo que había ocurrido, probablemente se enfadarían el triple que los de Rika y Tsuo, porque a diferencia de los de ellos, los míos no tenía apenas dinero y hacían un enorme esfuerzo para que yo pudiese seguir estudiando formándome como ninja, como para que ahora lo tirase todo por la borda.

─ Ya… tienes razón – respondió Rika – ¿Nos vamos?

**Las presentaciones**

**2**

**_Parque del Retiro de Muroran_**

**_12.25h, 21 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Capital de Naeru-wa_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

Volvíamos a estar en la escalera del puente donde estaba la piedra conmemorativa de Muroran, en el parque de Tomakomai. Hacía unas pocas horas que habíamos quedado en ese mismo sitio con Goronu Tami y las cosas no habían ido muy bien. Esperábamos que el siguiente encuentro fuese algo mejor.

El nuevo maestro fue muy puntual. De hecho, llegó cinco minutos antes de lo previsto. Este sí que era un ninja. De los de verdad. De los que daban miedo. Al principio, nada más llegar, creo que los tres estábamos un poco acongojados, pero después, Rika parecía ser la más distendida con él. Era un chico muy joven, muy alto, de aspecto atlético y la verdad, bastante agraciado. Creo que era de los que las chicas dicen que "están buenos". Sin embargo, había algo en él que le hacía parecer oscuro, malo, peligroso, y a la vez, lejos de estropear su belleza, le añadía un toque atractivo. Tenía una cicatriz en su rostro, que atravesaba su cara de lado a lado, en diagonal. Comenzaba con un pequeño corte en la frente separado de otro pequeño corte en la nariz, y que terminaba por un tajo algo más profundo sobre su mejilla. De izquierda a derecha y de arriba a abajo. Parecía hecha con un arma muy afilada, probablemente una Katana, y que por suerte, quien fuera que se lo hiciese, falló. Moreno, de ojos azules, labios rosados y piel blanca. Impertérritos. Así nos dejó al verle. Creo que el suspiro de Rika había mejorado respecto al que le dedico al joven Mandatario Ashita; era un ninja de alto rango, lo sabía por su ropa. No era un Jounin, sino un Getsu, un ninja del equipo de élite, escoltas del Gobernador, asesinos profesionales. Era el cuerpo Atarashii más peligroso. Correspondían en rango al mismo nivel que los Anbu de los Furui. Sin embargo, los Getsu, ─ a diferencia de los Anbu que podían ser igual de peligrosos que un Jounin, hasta incluso alcanzar el nivel de un Kage, ─ no tenían a nadie en fuerza por encima de ellos. Eran los ninjas Atarashii más fuertes, y además, eran los únicos que tenían derecho a usar ninjutsu. Sus técnicas eran hasta más peligrosas que las de un Furui común, y si era un Getsu extraordinario, podía llegar a ser tan poderoso o incluso más que un Kage. Sé de buena tinta que los Furui temían tener enfrentamientos con los Getsu, pues conocían técnicas capaces de anularles completamente en combate. Yo nunca lo había visto con mis propios ojos, pero había escuchado a los Anbu decirlo en el bar. Estaba claro que el nuevo maestro no era un Getsu cualquiera. Lo había enviado el Rey, y probablemente formaría parte de su escolta personal. Además, los Atarashii de alto rango solían ir equipados con todo tipo de armas y artilugios, sin embargo él, tan sólo venía con su ropa.

─ Me llamo Kenzô Kizu. A partir de ahora seré vuestro nuevo examinador. Necesito conoceros más, así que…

─ Nos presentamos, lo que nos gusta, lo que no nos gusta y lo que queremos para el futuro, ¿no? Que poco original – replicó Tsuo. Súbitamente, Kenzô se aproximó hasta éste y sin necesidad de tocarle le hizo retroceder sobre sus pasos y sentarse.

─ No he venido a ser original. ¿Eres el gracioso del grupo? Se te va a acabar la risa – tragué saliva, no sé dónde nos habíamos metido – tú, empieza – señaló a Rika.

─ Me llamo Rika Hon, formo parte de la familia Hon. Mi padre es un importante historiador de los Reinos del Fuego. Soy la menor de todos los hermanos. Hasta hace dos años vivía con mis padres en Saeki-wa, pero ahora vivo en la residencia para estudiantes…

─ Para – los tres le miramos temblorosos. Nos tenía atemorizados y no sé bien porqué, pero la cuestión es que sé que le teníamos miedo. – Sé escueta. Me da igual tu vida y el nombre de tu perro. Voy a examinarte para ser ninja.

─ Lo siento – dijo con un nudo en la garganta Rika.

─ No sientas nada, y vuelve a empezar. Si lloras por algo tan estúpido no tienes madera de Kunoichi – suspiré, no pude evitarlo. Nos estaba poniendo a prueba ahora mismo, quería sacarnos de nuestras casillas para demostrarnos que no podíamos ser Furui – ¿Tú por qué suspiras? ¿Te aburres?

─ No, señor.

─ Comienza tú pues, mientras ella se seca las lágrimas. – Al final la había hecho llorar, pero creo que eran lágrimas de impotencia y rabia por no haber podido contestarle como se merecía.

─ Soy Daren Tuso. Me gustan los Furui, no me gusta Tomakomai Nakano y quiero ser un ninja Furui para demostrar que los tratados de Tomakomai eran una estupidez.

─ No es eso lo que has dicho esta mañana exactamente, me hubiese gustado ver el mismo entusiasmo que le has mostrado antes a Goronu, pero bien, me vale – se refería a la gran bola de fuego que hice, estoy seguro, pero no me salía siempre que quería.

─ Soy Tsuo Daigaku, no me gusta Daren, me gusta ser un Atarashi y quiero ser la mano derecha del Rey.

─ Pues tienes un problema…, la chica. ¿Estás ya?

─ ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! Me llamo Rika Hon, me gusta la gente honorable, no me gustas tú y quiero ser una Kunoichi para aplastarte.

─ Bien, a mí tampoco me gustáis. No quiero ser la niñera de tres mocosos relamidos y repipis, que sus padres les han dado todo en la vida, pero me limito a cumplir órdenes. Hechas las presentaciones, pasamos al siguiente nivel. A partir de ahora os examináis para poder ser ninjas Furui, así que tendréis que pasar el mismo examen que ellos. Esta tarde quedaremos en el campo de entrenamiento para realizar el examen. Venid en ayunas si no queréis echar toda la comida. Quedamos a las tres de la tarde delante del árbol muerto. Ah, y traed todas las armas que podáis.

─ ¿Armas? ¿Para qué? – pregunté.

─ Esta tarde lo sabréis – y tras sus palabras se marchó.

─ ¿Qué habrá querido decir? – nos preguntó Rika.

─ Pues no sé, pero yo no tengo ni un arma, ni aquí, ni en mi casa, ni en ningún sitio – comenté.

─ Yo si tengo mis armas, las llevaré por si acaso. Me voy a descansar un rato. Nos vemos a las tres en el árbol – dijo Tsuo, mientras se despedía de nosotros.

─ Pues yo también me iré, allí nos vemos.

─ Vale…

**La charla con Sanshô**

**3**

**_Puesto de Ramen de la AENA_**

**_13.00h, 21 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Capital de Naeru-wa_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

Me quedé solo. No iba a volver a casa en tren para después regresar en menos de cinco minutos, pues ya eran la una del mediodía y tardaba dos horas en ir y venir. Decidí que podría ir a tomar algo a algún puesto de comida de la calle. Cerca de la escuela había uno que servían sopas muy buenas. Una vez allí, para mí sorpresa, me reencontré con mi maestro Sanshô. Estaba sentado con una mujer de pelo largo y rubio, que al verme aparecer y saludar al maestro se retiró. Intenté ver quien era, pero no la reconocí.

─ Hola maestro, ¿estaba comiendo con su chica?

─ Hola Daren, ¿qué tal el nuevo sensei? – me evadió la pregunta, que pillo.

─ Pues, aterrador – mi maestro se echó a reír a carcajadas.

─ ¡No te rías, es verdad! Daba mucho miedo.

─ Daren, siempre estás igual – él se seguía riendo, mientras le daba otro bocado a su comida.

─ ¡No, en serio! Maestro, ha hecho llorar a Rika y todo, y casi a Tsuo – Sanshô ya se mostró algo más interesado en lo que le decía.

─ ¿Y qué ha pasado? No me creo que hayan estado llorando.

─ Pues no sé, era muy duro en sus palabras, decía cosas, no sé, muy dolorosas.

─ Pero, ¿cómo qué?

─ No sé, que, no le gustábamos o que no teníamos madera de Furui. Es que no sé, la verdad, maestro, no sé bien ahora porqué ha pasado.

─ ¡Ay! – suspiró – ¿Qué quieres comer?

─ No, lo había olvidado, no puedo comer.

─ Y ¿por qué no puedes comer, si se puede saber? – Sanshô no dejaba de mirarme con cara de incredulidad, no me estaba tomando en serio, pero era lógico, casi siempre me pasaban cosas muy raras y no eran creíbles.

─ Pues, porqué el sensei no nos deja.

─ ¿Cómo se llama? Y explícate bien, Daren, no sé cuántas veces te he dicho que si haces frases a medias, inconexas, parece que dices cosas que no son.

─ Pues, se llama Kenzô Kizu, y esta tarde nos quiere hacer un examen para ver si podemos ser Furui o algo así, y nos ha recomendado que no comamos si no queremos echar toda la comida después.

─ Vaya, así que vuestro nuevo maestro es un Getsu – dijo pensativo Sanshô, al tiempo que tomaba otro trago de su vaso de agua. – Vais a aprender muchas cosas de él, pero tienes que hacerle caso, Daren, no seas precipitado, atiende cuando te diga.

─ ¿No es normal que un Getsu sea maestro? – le inquirí algo preocupado.

─ Son escoltas de altos cargos, ninjas preparados para situación extremas, son asesinos y no hay nadie por encima de ellos. La jerarquía de los Atarashi es diferente a la de los Furui. Los Anbu que tú conoces también son los encargados de realizar las misiones de mayor riesgo, pero no tienen por qué ser la máxima expresión de poder de la aldea. Sin embargo, en el caso de los Getsu, no hay nadie por encima de ellos. Los Anbu prefieren no tener que enfrentarse a un grupo de Getsu. ¿Si me preguntas si es normal que un Getsu sea sensei? No sé si es normal, lo que sé seguro es que no es típico, de hecho, creo que es la primera vez que ocurre. Pero también es vuestro caso una situación extraordinaria. Él será vuestro maestro, independientemente de que sea un asesino de élite, vosotros seréis sus compañeros y os guiará por el camino adecuado.

─ Bien… – las palabras de Sanshô no me tranquilizaron mucho, pero en cualquier caso, Kenzô sería nuestro maestro, nos gustase o no. – Debo irme, Sanshô-sensei.

─ ¡Ánimo Daren, te estás haciendo muy fuerte! – me dijo, al tiempo que me revolvía el pelo.

**La prueba decisiva**

**4**

**_Parque del Retiro de Muroran_**

**_15.00h, 21 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Capital de Naeru-wa_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

De regreso al lugar donde Kenzô Kizu nos había citado ─ delante del árbol muerto del parque del "_Retiro de Muroran_"─, me topé con Tsuo Daigaku, que también se dirigía al encuentro. Venía cargado con todo tipo de armas, pero la que más me sorprendió fue la Katana que llevaba a su espalda. Era muy grande, casi tanto como él, sin embargo parecía dispuesto a usarla si fuese necesario. Como ya os había dicho, Tsuo era el mejor de la clase en el uso de armas, incluso en alguna ocasión nuestro maestro Sanshô le había premiado con algún obsequio y nos había hecho saber a los demás que Tsuo tenía un nivel muy elevado en el uso de las armas, casi tanto como un ninja de grado medio. En mi caso, no era ni bueno, ni malo, simplemente no las usaba porque mis padres no tenían dinero para comprármelas. De modo que únicamente podía practicar en la academia el día que nos prestaban algún kunai, que a decir verdad, rara vez nos entrenábamos con armas; Tsuo me vio pasar, igual que yo a él, pero no me dirigió la palabra. Al llegar al árbol, allí ya nos esperaba Rika. El saludo de Tsuo a ésta fue tan efusivo que hasta me ofendió. Desde que había ido con él a su habitación para cambiarme de ropa, la actitud de Tsuo hacia mí se había tornado incluso más agria de lo que ya era habitualmente. No me gustaba mucho esta situación, pues a partir de ahora ya seríamos un equipo, pero no veía como podría cambiarlo. Entre tanto, el maestro no se hizo esperar y llegó, una vez más, puntual.

─ Ha llegado el momento del examen. Veo que sólo Tsuo me ha hecho caso respecto a las armas – decía Kenzô señalando el bolsón de metal que portaba nuestro compañero – ¿Conocéis los detalles de un examen Furui para la iniciación en nivel Genin?

─ No mucho – repliqué yo mismo al ver que mis compañeros no pronunciaban palabra. No sé si era porque quería ser cautos y no volver a toparse con las duras palabras de Kenzô, porque le tenían miedo o porque simplemente no les caía bien, sea como fuere, sólo respondí yo.

─ En ese caso, os explico. De aquí, sólo dos de vosotros serán genin, el tercero debería volver a la academia, pero en vuestro caso, teniendo en cuenta que habéis sido expulsados, directamente os volveríais a casa para ser civiles el resto de vuestras vidas.

─ ¡¿Qué?! – preguntamos al unísono Tsuo y yo.

─ De mi cinturón cuelgan dos cascabeles que he atado con dos finas cuerdas. Quien antes consiga los cascabeles, se convertirá en el ganador de una plaza para ser genin. Si al final del día ninguno ha conseguido un cascabel, pues automáticamente estaréis suspendidos, todos. Más os vale que luchéis con todas vuestras fuerzas y vengáis a mí con intenciones de matarme, o nunca lo conseguiréis. ¿Alguna pregunta?

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – inquirió Rika

─ Sobre el árbol pondré un reloj de arena que os indicará el tiempo que os queda. Suerte.

Y tras aquellas palabras, el nuevo maestro se dirigió hacia el árbol muerto y le dio la vuelta al reloj de arena para ponerlo en función. Tsuo fue el primero en ocultarse, buscando una posición donde pudiese analizar los movimientos del maestro. Rika le siguió los pasos. No podía creer que fuese a ser mi última oportunidad como ninja. Llevábamos un día de lo más agitado y parecía que nuestro futuro iba y venía una y otra vez. Pero después de hablar con el Mandatario, por un momento creímos que ya estaba todo en orden, que por fin seríamos ninjas. Y ahora, de repente, volvíamos a estar en la cuerda floja. Sin embargo esta vez era o blanco o negro. De este examen solo podíamos salir siendo o ninjas o civiles. Yo no quería estar en la segunda opción, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía culpable porque uno de mis compañeros se vería arrastrado al fin de su carrera.

─ ¿Por qué no te has buscado un escondite igual que tus compañeros? – me preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

─ Este examen es una condena. Nos estás obligando a enfrentarnos entre nosotros y eso contradice las leyes ninja. Se supone que tenemos que ser un equipo – le dije indignado con la situación.

─ Yo no he dicho que no podáis luchar en equipo.

─ ¿Qué importa que lo hagamos? Sólo hay dos cascabeles y tres aspirantes. Al final nos harás decidir.

─ Pues en ese caso, adelántate a tus compañeros. Nadie dijo que el mundo ninja fuese fácil – su tono fue muy sibilino, estaba completamente seguro de que quería enfrentarnos entre nosotros.

─ ¡Eres un tramposo! Te quitaré esos cascabeles y después se los daré a mis compañeros, y tendrás que aprobarnos a los tres.

─ Eso ya la veremos. No creo que me los puedas quitar.

En ese mismo instante, la impotencia recorría mis venas, e igual que me había pasado en algunos momentos en la academia ninja, mi cuerpo se movía solo, como con una inercia o un instinto innato que me hacía luchar sin saber cómo ni porqué. Me abalancé sobre Kenzô y comencé a golpearle con el taijutsu que nos había enseñado Sanshô Shirobu ─ maestro de la academia educacional y ninja Atarashi─. Puñetazos y patadas combinados con velocidad y destreza. Sin embargo, era inútil. A cada golpe que le daba, Kenzô se lo paraba, y tenía la sensación de que no estaba haciéndole ni el más mínimo daño. Era como si una pequeña hormiga si enfrentase a un enorme escarabajo. Tenía las de perder. Pero si conseguía morder en el lugar exacto, en el único recoveco del caparazón que no le protegía, entonces tendría mi pequeña oportunidad y podría alcanzar los cascabeles. Necesitaba despistarle. Lancé una patada alta, sabiendo que no alcanzaría la cara del maestro, pero que él se lo esquivaría echándome a volar. Esa sería mi oportunidad. Y tal y como predije, Kenzô me agarro del tobillo y me lazó por los aires hacia un lago que teníamos tras nosotros. Escuché a Rika gritar. Ese instante era mi oportunidad. Mientras giraba en el aire y al mismo tiempo que Rika gritaba y los sentidos del maestro se dirigían hacia ella, proyecté hacia él una enorme bola de fuego que lo cubrió todo. Después caí al agua. Cuando asomé la cabeza y la humareda se retiró, pude comprobar que el maestro ya no estaba en el lugar. Había fallado y cometido el peor de los errores: perder la posición del adversario. Sabía que me iba a atacar. De repente, alguien me cogió de los pies y me hundió hacia el fondo del lago. Y sin saber cómo, sin poder explicarme aún porqué sucedió lo que sucedió, cara a cara contra el maestro bajo las aguas del lago, una cantidad ingente de chakra nos rodeó, apartando el agua y permitiéndonos estar en el fondo del lago. Recuerdo la cara de Kenzô, era de sorpresa, pero también de satisfacción. Aproveché, probablemente la que sería mi última oportunidad, y en dos fintas muy rápidas, casi imperceptibles para mí mismo, moviéndome alrededor del cuerpo del maestro como si fuese el agua del lago, me deslicé y alcancé a tocar con las puntas de mis dedos los cascabeles. Súbitamente el agua se precipitó sobre nosotros y perdí el conocimiento.

─ Daren, Daren… despierta…

Lo siguiente que recuerdo cuando recobré la conciencia era a Tsuo luchando contra Kenzô. Yo estaba tumbado en el suelo, entre los árboles del bosque y Rika estaba a mi lado.

─ ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le pregunté mientras me incorporaba.

─ Estabas luchando contra el sensei, cuando de repente has salido volando y has hecho una bola de fuego enorme, más incluso que la que hiciste a Goronu. Y después, cuando te has caído al agua, has salpicado tanta agua que parecía que hubiesen caído cien hombres a la vez. Y de repente, has aparecido en el fondo del lago con el maestro, rodeado de una luz blanquecina y ¡has conseguido tocar los cascabeles! Pero entonces has perdido el conocimiento, y Kenzô te ha dejado en el agua. He saltado a por ti y te he traído hasta aquí, porque te podrías haber ahogado. Mientras tanto, Tsuo ha decidido que iría a atacar al maestro para entretenerle y que pudiese sacarte del agua. – Rika lo explicaba todo con mucho entusiasmo, como si acabase de asistir a un espectáculo fantástico, pero lo cierto es que yo me sentía agotado, muy cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en tres días y para colmo, no tenía los cascabeles.

─ Pero, no tenemos los cascabeles…

─ ¿Cómo lo has hecho Daren? ¿Has sido tú el que has partido el agua? – me miraba con los ojos vidriosos de emoción.

─ No lo sé… no sé qué ha pasado…

Mientras Rika y yo observábamos en la retaguardia y hablábamos, Tsuo seguía enfrentándose al maestro y no le daba tregua. Tal y como Sanshô nos había dicho en muchas ocasiones, Tsuo tenía un nivel muy elevado en cuanto al manejo de las armas, y estaba haciéndoselas pasar verdaderamente sufridas a Kenzô. Cabe decir que el nuevo sensei se enfrentaba a nosotros a un nivel inferior de lo que realmente era su poder, pero estaba claro que nos había subestimado, al menos a Tsuo.

De repente y sin que ninguno nos lo esperásemos, creo que ni el mismísimo Kenzô se lo podía creer, en una de las blandidas al aire que Tsuo dio con su Katana, consiguió seccionar ambas cuerdas que sujetaban los cascabeles, permitiendo así que estos cayesen al suelo. A Rika y a mí se nos quedó cara de tontos.

─ ¡Son míos! – voceó Tsuo Daigaku alzando los dos cascabeles al viento como si fuesen su trofeo.

─ Bravo – dijo Kenzô, mientras daba dos palmadas desganadas.

─ ¡Rika, podéis salir! El examen ha terminado – Rika y yo nos acercamos hasta el lugar donde se encontraban ambos – Bueno Kenzô-sensei, como yo he conseguido los cascabeles, yo decido que quiero hacer con ellos. Uno es para mí y el otro se lo entrego a Rika Hon. Ha sido mi ayudante durante el examen y hemos trabajado en equipo para lograr un bien común.

─ ¿Qué? Pero yo no merezco ese cascabel. Daren, di algo – me dijo Rika mirándome con ojos de preocupación.

─ Bueno, creo que Tsuo tiene razón. Los cascabeles son suyos y puede decidir sobre ellos. Yo no los he cogido. Asumo mi derrota. He perdido…

─ ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Daren?! – mi inquirió Rika enojada.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Y qué pasa con tu sueño? ¿Qué pasa con todo eso de que querías ser un Furui? ¿Querías abolir el tratado del 324? ¿Qué es esta actitud? ¿Te das por vencido? Yo no quiero mi cascabel, no me lo merezco. ¡Te lo doy a ti! Tú sí que has tocado los cascabeles.

─ Nadie le va a dar los cascabeles a nadie – replicó Kenzô Kizu llamando nuestra atención – ¡Los tres estáis suspendidos!

─ ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – voceó Tsuo, mientras Rika y yo nos quedábamos anonadados.

─ Ya me habéis oído. Ninguno de vosotros vale para ser un ninja Furui, no estáis ni de lejos a su altura. No tenéis ni nivel ni personalidad para semejante propósito. Así que estáis suspendidos.

─ ¡No me puedes suspender!¡He conseguido los cascabeles! – gritaba exasperado Tsuo.

─ ¿Quieres verlo más claro, con tus propios ojos? Venid conmigo. Vamos a ir a Genki, quiero enseñaros que son los ninjas Furui de vuestra edad.


	5. Capítulo 4: Genki, Ciudad Furui

Hola a tod s los lectores que aún seguís aquí. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Sé que esta historia es demasiado lejana al mundo original de Naruto, pero estoy seguro que los que la seguís leyendo la disfrutaréis muchísimo más.

Para este capítulo, creo que os será de ayuda este enlace con el mapa del mundo ninja. Pongo la dirección sin las primeras siglas de http, entre paréntesis os nombres y puntos (que debéis eliminar los paréntesis y convertir los puntos en ".") porque ya sabéis que si no, no funcionan:

(shinjikari) (punto) (deviantart) (punto) com / art / The-Ninja-World-KHL-II-430383321

Gracias y hasta el siguiente capítulo ;]!

* * *

**LEYENDAS OCULTAS DE KONOHA II**

**_PRIMERA PARTE_**

**DAREN TUSO**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**GENKI, CIUDAD FURUI**

**La Antigua Ciudad de Konoha: Genki**

**1**

**_Plaza Central_**

**_08.00h, 22 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Ciudad de Genki_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

Tras el pésimo examen que realizamos en el parque del Retiro de Muroran, y después de que Kenzô Kizu nos hubiese dado a todos por suspendidos, el nuevo maestro nos convocó en la plaza del centro de Genki, la ciudad donde yo vivía.

Genki era la segunda ciudad más importante de las ocho que formaban la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, pues la capital era Naeru-wa. En el pasado, antes de la era Nakano, cuando aún regentaban los Senju y los Ikari, Genki había sido la capital y todo el mundo la conocía como Konoha. De aquel entonces, glorioso y espléndido entonces, cuando Konoha estaba protegida por los Dragones Ikari, aún quedaban algunos resquicios como el edifico de los Hokages o la enorme frontera que protegía en centro de la ciudad. Pero la mayor parte de los recuerdos eran los bosques, parques y los diferentes monumentos. El más importante de ellos: las Siete caras de los Hokages.

En aquel entonces las cosas eran muy diferentes, y el País del fuego sólo tenía una ciudad ninja, la actual Genki. Ahora, como todos los otros países, el Fuego había crecido hasta convertirse en un enorme Reino de vasta extensión. Conformado por tres grandes países, Fuego, Sol y Cristal, Genki se situaba en el País del Fuego, en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Ésta, estaba conformada por dos grandes regiones, una enorme península conectada al norte con los Reinos de la Tierra y el Agua, y un extenso semi-desierto, fronterizo al sur con una cordillera que lo separaba de los Reinos del Viento. Genki se encontraba en el centro de esa enorme península y de las tres ciudades que había en dicha península, ─ Naeru-wa y Zaki eran las otras dos ─ , Genki era la que mayor extensión de terreno tenía.

Por la ciudad de Genki, bastión de los ninjas Furui, discurrían diez ríos, de los cuales tres eran los de mayor caudal, y siete cordilleras, de las cuales dos eran lugares sagrados de los Reinos del Fuego. Además, en ella se encontraban tres de los cinco Templos del antiguo mundo ninja.

Dicho de otra forma, Genki era la capital de la historia del antiguo mundo ninja y protectora del pasado y el futuro de los Furui. Sin embargo, estos no eran los únicos detalles que hacían de Genki la envidia de otras muchas ciudades. Su buena situación geográfica, bañada por dos océanos y dos mares diferentes, su comunicación portuaria tanto marítima como fluvial, y su extensión de terreno entre dos climas diferentes, la hacían ideal para la producción e importación de todo tipo de productos. De clima templado, húmedo, sin estación seca y de veranos caluroso, con una media de temperatura en el invierno entre los 0 y los 9 grados, y en el verano entre los 20 y los 24 grados, le permitía tener un buen comercio tanto gastronómico, como turístico. Sin embargo, el mejor producto que ofrecía Genki era los productos manufacturados de uso militar y el armamento artesanal de los Furui.

Adoraba mi ciudad y me encantaba vivir en ella. Pese a tener que levantarme cada día dos horas antes para ir a la escuela en Naeru-wa, para mi Genki era un tesoro en sí misma. Disfrutaba de su aspecto antiguo, de su arquitectura comprometida e inmersa en la propia naturaleza. Adoraba los edificios antiguos y las casas que se alzaban entre los árboles. Las antiguas callejuelas adoquinadas, y los parques repletos de enormes y viejísimos árboles, que habrían visto luchar a los antiguos héroes de la Villa hacía ya más de quinientos años. Genki era para mí un millón de veces más hermosa y divertida que Naeru-wa. Además, las calles estaban repletas de Furui y de ancianos que siempre podían contarte batallas ancestrales, a mi parecer, inventadas, pues no creo que ninguno de ellos las hubiese podido vivir. Sin embargo, una de las cosas que más me gustaba de Genki y de la que más orgulloso me sentía, era de los monumentos a los héroes, a los caídos y a los que pudieron vencer, al monolito que grababa los nombres de antiguos hombres y mujeres que lucharon para que las murallas de la ciudad siguiesen en pie. Me gustaba ir por las tardes al cementerio de los Hokages, era un lugar solemne. U observar con atención las caras de los Hokages, tan majestuosos y poderosos. Y en el fondo, los envidiaba, a todos, a todos y a cada uno de ellos, pues yo nunca podría tener uno de aquellos monumentos, ni mi nombre podría estar grabado en ninguno de aquellos monolitos memoriales, pues mi destino había sido siempre ser un maldito Atarashi.

Sin embargo, ahora todo había cambiado, teníamos una oportunidad. El Rey Ashita Nakano nos la había concedido, y aunque a voz de pronto Kenzô Kizu nos hubiese suspendido, me quedaba la esperanza de que si nos había convocado en Genki, era para darnos una segunda oportunidad y poder convertirnos en Furui y así, estar más cerca de cumplir mi sueño.

**Los Furui**

**2**

**_Parque Central de los Hokages_**

**_08.00h, 22 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Ciudad de Genki_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

Era la primera vez en mi vida que no iba a tener que madrugar para ir a la cita con la escuela, pues la escuela había venido a mí. Es broma. El nuevo maestro, Kenzô Kizu, el malvado y temible maestro Getsu de la escolta del Rey Ashita Nakano, nos había citado el día anterior en Genki. Tras suspender el examen para convertirnos en Furui, Kenzô nos dijo que nos llevaría a la capital de los Furui para enseñarnos algo que nos haría cambiar de opinión. Creo que lo que quería enseñarnos era como entrenaban los Furui, pero no estoy seguro.

De un modo u otro, eran las ocho de la mañana, y habíamos quedado a las nueve en el parque central de los Hokages. Un lugar que no estaba a más de cinco minutos de mi casa, así que había dormido dos horas más de lo habitual, y encima, iba a poder sentarme a la mesa a desayunar con mis padres. ¡Hoy iba a ser un día redondo!

Tome una ducha muy relajada y me puse el único traje que me quedaba, pues el día anterior había destrozado mi mejor atuendo. Cuando bajé a la cocina, ya no había nadie. Claro, era lógico. Mis padres ya se habían marchado a trabajar. No obstante, sobre la mesa de la cocina, mi madre me había dejado una nota y un paquete. La noche anterior, al llegar a casa, no tuve más remedio que contarles toda la verdad de lo que me había sucedido en la escuela, pues cuando entré a casa me vieron con una ropa que no era la mía. A diferencia de lo que yo pensaba, mis padres se tomaron la noticia muy bien y no se mostraron ni preocupados, ni tan si quiera enfadados, parecía que estaban de acuerdo que si lo mejor para mí era ser Furui, pues que lo fuese; no me demoré en abrir el paquete antes de leer la nota, pues eran muy pocas las veces que podía abrir un regalo. No iba a desperdiciar la ocasión. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula: Era ropa nueva. Limpísima, fresquísima y fantástica ropa nueva. Tenía una camiseta de algodón, transpirable, de mangas cortas, de color naranja. Unos pantalones de lona blancos con muchos bolsillos. Un cinturón de cuero marrón, con una bolsa a juego para guardar armas. Sí, sí, una bolsa de armas, y en el interior había dos Kunais, ¡nuevecitos a estrenar! Un paquete de shurinkens, de cuero negro, de los auténticos que llevaban los Furui. Unas botas nuevas, ajustables, y lo que más me gustaba de todo el conjunto: un chaleco amarillo, con protecciones, de cuello alto, con cremallera blanca y un ribete negro, que remataba todo el borde del cuello, de color negro también. Fantástico, me encantaba. Nunca me había sentido tan bien. Corrí a mi habitación a ponerme todo el equipo. Me sentía como un auténtico Furui, ya me veía hasta con su bandana. Pero de repente me vino el bajón. Me miré al espejo y supe que tenía un reto muy importante y que lo debía que superar. Mis padres habían hecho un esfuerzo enorme comprándome aquella ropa, y yo no podía defraudarles. Tenía que ir ante el maestro Kenzô Kizu y demostrarle que yo me merecía ser un Furui.

Cuando volví a la cocina a desayunar, recordé que no había leído la nota de mis padres:

_ "Daren, déjate llevar por tu espíritu. El instinto es nuestro guía, nos abre las puertas de nuestro futuro y nos marca los pasos que debemos dar. Tu sangre no te fallará nunca. Hatsu & Saiko Tuso"_

Eran unas frases muy complejas. Pero creía entender el mensaje que me daban entre líneas. O tal vez no. Sea como fuere, me sentía capaz y a la vez en la obligación de no fallarles.

Era la hora de reencontrarme con mis compañeros. Como era de esperar, fui el primero en llegar, pero no tenía ningún mérito, pues vivía a cinco minutos del lugar. Estuve allí con media hora de antelación y pude ver a los equipos Anbu que regresaban de sus misiones tipo S y A. Era espectacular verles desfilar, llegaban inmaculados, con sus capas marrones y blancas, y sus máscaras que les daban un toque altamente misterioso. Aparecían de la nada, entre nubes de niebla y mantos de hojas. Quería ser como ellos; cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que el reloj tocase las nueve, los primeros equipos de genin y Chunin comenzaron a llegar, y entre ellos apareció el maestro Kenzô.

─ Buenos días. Has sido muy puntual – me dijo Kenzô, quedándose de pie tras de mí.

─ No tiene mérito, vivo muy cerca de aquí – dije entre dientes.

─ Eso no implica que puedas o no llegar tarde. Tu obligación es llegar a la hora, estés donde estés – se miró el reloj y añadió – y tus amigos ya llegan tarde.

─ No están acostumbrados a coger el tren para venir aquí. Genki está muy lejos de Naeru-wa – intenté dar una explicación justa a la situación, pero no creo que hubiese servido de mucho.

─ No es excusa – replicó lacónico – estás son las cosas que diferencian a un Furui de un Atarashi el alto compromiso con la disciplina. Las leyes están para cumplirlas y los Furui tienen muchas.

Justo cuando terminó su intervención, Rika y Tsuo llegaron al parque, algo desorientados y con cara de sueño. Supongo que el día anterior deberían haber previsto la situación y haber tomado medidas, pero no lo hicieron. Kenzô no tardó en recriminarles.

─ ¿Han dormido bien sus altezas? – les pregunto irónico.

─ … – no supieron que contestar.

─ Llegáis diez minutos tarde. Daren hace más de cuarenta minutos que está aquí.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabe? – le pregunté sorprendido.

─ Hace una hora que llegué yo. ¿Se os ha comido la lengua el gato?

─ No – replicaron Rika y Tsuo.

─ No es justo ni comparable que digas que Daren ha llegado antes, él no vive a hora y media de aquí – replicó indignado Tsuo.

─ Juraría que Daren va todos los días al colegio en Naeru-wa, desde su casa en Genki, y no llega tarde ningún día, ¿o me equivoco?

─ No se equivoca – replicó Rika – Sé que no es excusa, pero yo no sabía…

─ Si no es excusa, no hace falta que sigas – la atajó Kenzô, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. – Estas son las cosas que hacen que no podáis ser un Furui. No tenéis nada de disciplina ni compromiso. Ya no hablo de las agallas o del trabajo en equipo, es que simplemente estáis diseñados para estar sentados en una silla y teclear un ordenador. No sabéis nada del mundo ninja.

─ ¡Cállate! – gritó exasperado Tsuo – Estoy harto de que nos des lecciones como si fuésemos tus hijos. Ni si quiera quieres ser nuestro maestro, si no eres nada nuestro, no tienes nada que enseñaros, ni de lo que aleccionarnos.

Kenzô se aproximó hasta Tsuo, al cual le sacaba algo más de una cabeza de altura, y cogiéndole por el hombro, lo empujó hasta llevarlo a una zona donde estaba pre-calentando un grupo de Furui.

─ Cállate tú, observa y aprende – Kenzô lo abalanzó hacia el maestro Jounin del grupo que estaba entrenando.

El hombre se giró sobre sí, al notar que algo había chocado contra él. Se llamaba Fuyu Hatake. Era un hombre mucho más alto que nuestro maestro y casi daba más miedo que él, y eso que era algo bastante difícil. Debía medir un metro ochenta y cinco, pues le sacaba casi una cabeza a nuestro maestro. Su aspecto era más misterioso, pues llevaba casi todo el rostro tapado y bajo la máscara, asomaban otras cicatrices, más desgarrados incluso que las de Kenzô. Al ver a Tsuo tras de él, simplemente hizo un gesto de sorpresa, pero cuando levantó la mirada y la cruzó con nuestro maestro, su gesto cambió, y parecía que ya no estaba tan contento. Era como si se conociesen y no se cayesen bien. Kenzô se acercó hasta Fuyu y le saludó:

─ Buenos días, me llamo Kenzô Kizu, soy escolta del Rey Ashita y estoy aquí para mostrar a estos aspirantes como se entrenan los Furui. Ellos son Tsuo Daigaku, Rika Hon y Daren Tuso. Son el grupo TG-7 – Kenzô hablaba muy diferente de cómo si dirigía a nosotros, no tenía un tono altivo.

─ Sabes de sobra que no deberías estar aquí. No son bien recibidos los Getsu aquí – le increpó Fuyu Hatake, sin intenciones de ser agradable.

─ No hay ningún Anbu ejerciendo en la zona – replicó nuestro maestro. – Y no estoy aquí en calidad de Getsu, si no en calidad de Sensei. Estos niños han sido designados por el Rey para reconvertirse en Furui y dejar de ser Atarashi.

─ Lo sé, conozco al Tuso – dijo mirándome.

─ Yo no le conozco a usted – dije y provoqué que el hombre se echase a reír.

─ Yo tampoco te conozco a ti, sé que vives aquí porque tu familia es conocida por ser unos buenos comerciantes de verduras y hortalizas frescas – Tsuo se echó a reír a carcajadas.

─ Eres un paleto de pueblo y tus padres son pobres campesinos. Eres un pelagatos. Y vas con esa ropa que te crees alguien, menudo pordiosero – Tsuo no paraba de reírse, mientras repetía entre gritos una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

─ Si me permite – dijo Fuyu Hatake mirando a Kenzô Kizu.

─ Todo tuyo – asintió con la cabeza nuestro maestro.

Fuyu agarró a Tsuo del pescuezo y lo tiró hacia sus tres alumnos. Éste cayó al suelo casi de cabeza, dándole tiempo únicamente a poner las dos manos en el suelo para evitar darse un golpe más grande.

─ Haré las presentaciones. Me llamo Fuyu Hatake, y este es el grupo 7. Ellos son Ken Haruno, Yuu Uzumaki y Sekai Uchiha. Son aspirantes a conseguir el grado medio ninja, es decir, Chunin. Hoy nos entrenamos para realizar nuestra octava misión tipo B. Y como precalentamiento, tenemos al aspirante Tsuo Daigaku que va a hacer los honores de ayudarnos a practicar las técnicas básicas. Equipo 7, adelante.

─ Sí, Fuyu-sensei.

Repentinamente, los tres ninjas rodearon a Tsuo y comenzaron a atacarle uno a uno. El primero fue Yuu Uzumaki que realizó un bunshin y con su copia, se precipitó sobre él para golpearle con su mejor técnica. Tsuo no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo y recibió el golpe de lleno. Tras él, apareció Ken Haruno que con un combo de taijutsu, le golpeó tantas veces que no pudo más que pararse dos ataques, y antes de que pudiese defenderse, Ken desapareció tras un kawarimi. Y sin tregua, Sekai Uchiha, le hizo varios cortes en la ropa, dejándole sin traje y con las pocas armas que llevaba en sus mochilas, esparcidas por el suelo. Tsuo no había podido hacer nada de nada, más que intentar pararse los golpes, y después de los ataques que había recibido, estaba agotado, agobiado y desorientado.

─ Alguien como tu es despreciable, no mereces formar parte de ningún equipo. No entiendo como gente clasista como tú, puede aspirar a ser ninja – dijo Sekai Uchiha.

─ Es que así son los Atarashii, solo saben de dinero – dijo Yuu Uzumaki.

─ Chicos, chicos, no os moféis de él, el pobre está exhausto – zanjó Ken Haruno.

─ Espero que haya recibido de su propia medicina y se lo piense dos veces la próxima vez que se vaya a reír de alguien de su propio equipo y de alguien de nuestra villa – añadió Sekai Uchiha.

Kenzô se acercó a Tsuo para recogerle del suelo, pero Tsuo apartó su brazo con fuerza y rabia del maestro, no quería que le tocase. Se sentía completamente humillado. Mientras tanto nosotros habíamos alucinado con el espectáculo y la demostración de nivel. No sólo por las técnicas que habían empleado, si no también, porque era un trabajo en equipo sorprendente. Tsuo retrocedió hasta donde estaba Rika y desde allí, se decidió a increparles:

─ Esto no va a quedar así. Soy mejor que todos vosotros juntos, y os lo voy a demostrar – el grupo de genin se echó a reír, tal y como Tsuo había hecho anteriormente con Daren.

─ ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Llamar a tu papá? – le dijo Ken Haruno.

─ No, dame tus armas, Daren.

─ Pero son nuevas y yo…

─ ¡He dicho que me des tus armas ahora mismo! – no sé por qué lo hice, no me daba miedo Tsuo, pero sentí la necesidad de entregárselas, como si una fuerza interior me obligase, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo, ni si quiera las había estrenado y era un regalo de mis padres. Me quité las dos bolsas de armas y se las di. – Ahora vais a saber quién soy yo.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Tsuo se lanzó con toda su rabia hacia los Genin, como lo hubiese hecho el día anterior contra el maestro Kenzô. Iba a matar. Era muy peligroso, pues Tsuo con las armas era un genio para su edad, tenía la destreza de un ninja de grado medio, y ellos no eran más que genin. Los chicos intentaron esquivarse los lances que Tsuo les armaba, pero en una de las estocadas, Tsuo cortó el antebrazo izquierdo de Sekai Uchiha. De repente, los ojos del Uchiha cambiaron de color, y se tornaron rojos, y de sus manos comenzó a brotar un hilo de luz azul, que chirriaba. Fue justo en ese momento en el que Tsuo estaba a punto de rebanarle el cuello, cuando Kenzô y Fuyu intervinieron para detener a ambos.

─ Ya tenemos suficiente testosterona por hoy – dijo Kenzô al tiempo que le quitaba las armas a Tsuo y le maniataba a la espalda – En fin, muchas gracias por el entrenamiento Fuyu Hatake.

─ No hay de qué. Pero ya sabes, no vuelvas – dijo entre risas.

─ Sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

─ En ese caso, cuenta conmigo y con mis chicos. Seguro que querrán una revancha – dijo al tiempo que con un gesto se retiraban.

─ ¿Lo habéis entendido ahora? – dijo Kenzô mirándonos a Rika y a mí, mientras aguantaba a Tsuo de los brazos. – Toma tus armas y no se las vuelvas a dejar a nadie, que no sea de tu equipo.

─ Pero…

─ Nunca, no funciona así, estáis completamente verdes para vuestra edad. Con doce años, los ninja Furui ya hacen misiones a campo abierto, vosotros no sabéis si quiera las leyes básicas. Ni si quiera sabéis hacer un intercambio de posición, un simple Kawarimi – explicaba Kenzô intentando convencernos de que abandonásemos.

─ Danos un día. Por favor. Un día. Y haremos una de esas técnicas. Un Kawarimi o un Bunshin – intenté persuadirle, conseguir una oportunidad más.

─ Por favor Daren, ¿sabes cuantos años necesitan los Furui para aprender esas técnicas? Están años en la academia. Vosotros no sabéis ni lo que es el chakra – casi lo dijo entre risas.

─ Mañana, a la misma hora. Si no lo hacemos, no te molestaremos más – propuse completamente serio.

─ A las nueve. Ni un minuto más, ni uno menos – y sin mediar más palabra, desapareció.


	6. Capítulo 5: Entrenamiento

**LEYENDAS OCULTAS DE KONOHA II**

**_PRIMERA PARTE_**

**DAREN TUSO**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**ENTRENAMIENTO**

**Las claves para ser un Furui**

**1**

**_Plaza Central_**

**_08.40h, 22 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Ciudad de Genki_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

Habíamos conseguido una última oportunidad para demostrar al maestro Kenzô Kizu que valía la pena entrenarnos y que teníamos un don especial.

No hacía ni media hora que a Tsuo le habían dado una de las lecciones más duras de su vida: humildad. Sin embargo, no sé hasta qué punto le había servido. En cualquier caso, lo que Kenzô-sensei quiso demostrarnos es que nos faltaba todo para ser Furui. No sólo el control del chakra, el conocimiento de las técnicas de ninjutsu ─ las cuales, para nosotros los Atarashi, estaban prohibidas ─ y la destreza en combate, sino también el trabajo en equipo y los principios ninja.

En la Academia Educacional & Ninja Atarashi (AENA), no es que los estudios fuesen peores o que como ninja fueses a estar peor preparado, sino que, simplemente, no enseñaban las mismas cosas. Un ninja Atarashi y un ninja Furui eran completamente distintos. Por lo tanto sus leyes y sus principios en combate, también lo eran. Nosotros jamás habíamos trabajado en el control del chakra, pues hasta donde nos habían enseñado, aún no lo necesitábamos para nada. Sólo aquellos que se especializarían para ser Getsu ─ los temidos asesinos de élite Atarashi ─ eran los que trabajaban con el control del chakra y el ninjutsu. Para los demás no era algo fundamental ni necesario. Además, la mayoría de niños y niñas que se apuntaban a las academias, no eran para ser ninjas, si no para tener un oficio. A los Atarashi nos obligaban a ir al colegio hasta los dieciocho año para que si, por un casual de la vida, no se nos daban bien las artes ninja, pudiésemos tener un futuro en otro tipo de trabajo. Por lo tanto, los dieciocho años que te pasabas preparándote para ser un ninja Atarashi, no era más que una práctica de la defensa personal. En otras palabras, los Atarashi no teníamos ni idea de que era un verdadero ninja. Cabe decir además, que la gran diferencia entre los ninjas Furui y los Atarashi, es que, en los ninjas antiguos, en su mayoría, todos formaban parte de clanes y familias legendarias con barreras de sangre. No sé si sabéis que son las barreras de sangre, pero es una de las mejores cosas que te puede ocurrir en la vida si tu deseo es ser un ninja de élite. Os lo explicaré. Las barreras de sangre eran y son, técnicas hereditarias que hacen a los miembros de un clan único. Son una prolongación de su propio cuerpo, un arma que llevan incorporada y que les sirve para desarrollar una técnica letal y única para cada una de las barreras de sangre, que no se puede contrarrestar así como así. Por ejemplo, Sekai Uchiha, el chico que luchó contra Tsuo Daigaku, era un barrera de sangre del clan Uchiha y empleó durante el combate su Sharingan, algo que sólo pertenece a los Uchiha; así, la mayoría de ninjas Furui, los llamados antiguos ninja, formaban parte de clanes y familias con este tipo de destrezas. Sin embargo, los Atarashi, conocidos también como nuevos ninja, en su mayoría eran clanes y familias de nueva creación desde el inicio de la era Nakano y casi todos, por no decir todos, carecían de este tipo de don. Era por tanto que los Atarashi se especializaban en otro tipo de combates y trabajos.

En nuestro caso, Rika Hon, pertenecía a una familia pudiente, muy famosa en todos los Reinos del mundo ninja, pero no precisamente por sus dotes en el arte del ninjutsu, sino por ser los grandes historiadores del mundo. Poseían una de las mayores editoriales del Reino e importaba a todas las ciudades; por otro lado se encontraba la familia Daigaku, a la cual pertenecía Tsuo. En su mayoría eran maestros, profesores o doctores universitarios. Eran los fundadores de las academias y de las universidades del Reino del Fuego, y tal y como ocurría con la familia Hon, tan sólo eran famosos por sus grandes conocimientos de la historia. Eran ideales consejeros del rey, fuese cual fuese; no será necesario ni que os explique del mío, ¿no?¿o sí? A decir verdad, nunca me he sentado en la mesa a preguntarles a mis padres porque trabajan de lo que trabajan, o donde están nuestros demás familiares. Para mí, la familia siempre hemos sido nosotros tres y no he tenido constancia de un pasado histórico lleno de hazañas de héroes. Los Tuso, hasta donde yo sé, son campesinos, pero no unos cualquiera, ¿eh? Cultivamos de las mejores verduras y hortalizas de todo Genki y en la ciudad todos están muy contentos.

Ahora que ya sabéis más o menos porque el maestro Kenzô no quería que siguiésemos adelante con el disparate de ser Furui, os explicaré que pasó después.

Rika estaba muy enfadada con Tsuo por la escena que había ocurrido durante el entrenamiento con el grupo siete de Fuyu Hatake. No estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante si la actitud de nuestro compañero no cambiaba.

─ Antes de que toméis una decisión de qué vamos a hacer antes de que lleguen las nueve de mañana, quiero que sepáis que o hacéis las paces entre vosotros dos o yo no sigo adelante y me voy a mi casa a aprender el oficio de mi padre – fue muy pero que muy contundente, no le titubeó la voz cuando lo dijo.

─ ¿Qué tengo yo que arreglar con él? ¿No te das cuenta que es él quien nos ha llevado a este precipicio de desgracia? – le replicó Tsuo, sin dejar de señalarme.

─ Ayer, cuando vi cómo le plantabas cara a tu padre, creí que por fin le habías echado agallas a la vida, pero veo que me he equivocado. Sigues siendo igual que siempre, tal y como eras en clase y por eso siempre has estado sólo. Deberías saber que la gente que se te acerca sólo lo hace por tu dinero y por quién es tu padre, pero si fuese por ti mismo, no se te acercaba nadie. No le caes bien a nadie – decía Rika con rabia y sin creer en las palabras que estaba diciendo.

─ Rika… – intenté que dejará el camino que llevaba, sólo nos iba a llevar a la destrucción total.

─ ¿Qué has dicho? Repítelo si te atreves – la increpó Tsuo, completamente sonrojado y abochornado con las palabras que le acaba de decir ella.

─ Eres odioso, un engreído y un repelente niño…

─ ¡Basta Rika! – me interpuse entre los dos, cogiendo a Rika de los brazos – Ya es suficiente. No es verdad lo que estás diciendo y no lo crees ni tu misma. – Me giré hacia Tsuo para mirarle a la cara, pero parecía destrozado – Tsuo, no es verdad lo que ha dicho y tú lo sabes. En la academia todos te idolatran y quieren ser como tú.

─ ¡Cállate!

─ ¿Lo ves? – me dijo Rika soltándose de mis manos y señalando otra vez a Tsuo, – no tiene intención de arreglar nada y yo me niego a seguir adelante con esto.

─ No, tranquila, tienes razón. No es correcto lo que he dicho de Daren y no lo pienso. Sólo me he reído de él para hacerle quedar mal delante de esos ninjas. Creía que así yo sería más importante y demostraría una imagen más poderosa ante ellos. Me he equivocado completamente. Seré poderoso, cuando los tres lo seamos. Retiro lo que te he dicho, Daren. No lo pienso. Yo no soy como mi padre.

─ Tengo mis dudas… – siseó muy bajo y entre dientes Rika – En ese caso…

─ ¡Ha llegado el momento de ponernos manos a la obra! – grité entusiasmado.

─ Una cosa más… la verdad es que tu ropa… bueno… que no es verdad… – Tsuo parecía que quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía – Bueno, quiero decir que tu nueva ropa, pues que es… es… molona. – sí, creerlo, de la boca de Tsuo salió la palabra "molona".

─ ¡A mí me encanta Daren, estás muy guapo! ¡Pareces un auténtico ninja Furui! – y sin comerlo ni beberlo, Rika me plantó un beso en la mejilla – Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos?

─ Ehm…gracias chicos – dije algo avergonzado.

**Cómo ser un Furui**

**2**

**_Biblioteca Central_**

**_10.00h, 22 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Ciudad de Genki_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

Era el momento de desplegar todas mis dotes. Estaba en mi ciudad y tenía que demostrarles que sabía un montón de cosas de ella. Necesitábamos aprender muy rápido de los Furui y estábamos en el lugar ideal. El primer lugar al que nos dirigiríamos sería a la plaza central de Genki, ante el antiguo edificio de los Hokages, donde estarían reunidos todos los equipos ninja y asistiríamos a la repartición de misiones diarias. Allí veríamos que actitudes tenían los Furui, como se desenvolvían en su ámbito de trabajo. Después deberíamos visitar la biblioteca para leernos el libro de leyes básicas Furui y buscar un libro de control de chakra. Por último, nos dirigiríamos al campo de entrenamiento y practicaríamos hasta ser unos genios de las artes ninja. ¡Sí! Ese era el plan.

Cuando llegamos hasta el edificio de los Hokages, Rika y Tsuo se quedaron perplejos, no esperaban encontrar aquel edificio tan antiguo, coronado por la cordillera de las siete caras de los Hokages. Era impactante y majestuoso a la vez. Además, la plaza estaba llena de filas de ninjas, perfectamente ordenados, esperando su turno para recoger las misiones. Tal y como había dicho Kenzô, eran altamente disciplinados y ninguno de los presentes rompía las filas o desentonaba entre los demás. Los grupos estaban unidos tanto entre ellos, como con su maestro, y se denotaba en su actitud. Era impresionante verles trabajar.

Estuvimos largo rato por los alrededores, enseñándoles sitios y vistas espectaculares de Genki y cuando vimos que habían terminado de repartir las misiones, nos dirigimos a la Biblioteca Central de Genki. Era enorme. La biblioteca de Naeru-wa era de las más grandes, pero jamás podría superar a la de Genki. Ésta era tres veces mayor que la de la capital del Reino. Rika se perdió entre los miles y millones de libros que había en el recinto, pero Tsuo y yo fuimos directamente al grano. Pedimos ayuda a un señor bibliotecario, que enseguida nos trajo los libros que necesitábamos. Mientras Tsuo comenzaba con su lectura, yo fui en busca de Rika. Tuve que recorrer tres de las seis plantas que tenía la biblioteca, pero finalmente la encontré. Estaba absolutamente fascinada con el lugar.

─ Quiero regresar más veces a esta biblioteca – me dijo con los ojos vidriosos de emoción.

─ Claro, cuando quieras. Yo he venido muchas veces por aquí.

─ Es maravilloso y he visto muchos libros que no son de mi padre, sino de mis ancestros.

─ Es lógico, sois una familia de historiadores desde hace cientos de años, ¿no? – le dije convencido.

─ Ya. De todos modos, todos estos archivos son públicos, ¿entiendes lo que eso quiere decir?

─ …

─ Esta cantidad ingente de material es visible y accesible a cualquier ciudadano de a pie que pueda entrar en Genki. Aquí hay material para no terminar de leer en trecientos años, y todo es público. ¿Dónde está lo que no se puede leer?

─ No lo sé, pero si no se puede leer… – no entendía a donde quería llegar Rika.

─ No lo entiendes Daren. Estás ante la historia del mundo. Y los secretos más ocultos y oscuros de nuestra civilización, están aquí, en esta ciudad, en algún lugar recóndito al cual no podemos acceder, pero debe ser impresionante.

─ Mmm, vale, pero eso ya lo sabía yo… – no sabía bien que debía decir – ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

─ Que Genki es la ciudad de los ninjas.

─ Sí, lo es – es que era una evidencia, es como si Rika de repente hubiese descubierto el mundo y se hubiesen abierto sus ojos. Para mí, todas las cosas que Rika planteaba eran evidencias.

─ Estamos en el lugar adecuado para aprender del pasado ninja y de los Furui. Vayamos a leer esos libros – propuso entusiasmada.

─ Sí, vamos… había venido a buscarte para eso…

Cuando regresamos a la primera planta, donde se encontraba Tsuo, él ya había terminado de leerse los libros, y nos esperaba leyendo otro ejemplar que le había traído el señor bibliotecario. Rika y yo nos pusimos las pilas rápido, no debíamos perder mucho más tiempo; una hora más tarde, decidimos que era el momento de ponerse a practicar, así que nos dirigimos a los campos de entrenamiento de Genki.

Era inútil, estuvimos tres horas de reloj intentando concentrar chakra, pero no había nada que pudiésemos hacer. Éramos unos auténticos mequetrefes ante el control del chakra. No habíamos sido capaces ni de romper una hoja con la palma de nuestra mano. El tiempo comenzaba a apremiarnos, y ya era medio día. Aún no habíamos conseguido nada y tan sólo nos quedaba la tarde para poder aprender a controlar el chakra. Después ya vendría el aprender una técnica. Estábamos perdidos. Acabados.

Decidimos que era el momento de darnos un respiro y comer algo. Debíamos reponer fuerzas. Les llevé al lugar donde hacían la sopa de fideos más rica de toda Genki. Además, era un puesto de calle con unas vistas maravillosas de la ciudad, pues al estar en uno de los caminos elevados que discurrían hacia lo alto de las siete caras de los Hokages, permitía ver la ciudad a sus pies. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula, pues al llegar, allí estaba sentada la mujer de cabello rubio que el día anterior había visto en Naeru-wa con Sanshô-sensei. Estaba seguro, era la misma mujer. Sin embargo, ahora comía con Fuyu Hatake, el hombre que habíamos conocido durante la mañana, maestro del grupo siete. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me acerqué hasta ellos.

─ ¡Buenas tardes! – dije efusivo. Mis compañeros se habían quedado a unos tres metros de lugar y observaban atónitos

─ Miya, luego hablamos – el hombre se despidió de la mujer, que al mismo tiempo que yo llegaba se marchaba. No puede verle la cara bien de cerca, pero insisto, no cabe duda de que era la misma mujer que comía con Sanshô el día anterior en la capital.

─ ¿Es su chica? – pregunté muy indiscretamente.

─ Chico, que esta mañana nos hayamos visto, no quiere decir que ahora seamos amigos. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

─ Estoy en mi casa. Sólo venía a comer – dije con total sinceridad.

─ ¿No sueles estar muchas horas por Genki, verdad? – Fuyu prosiguió con su comida, sorbiendo poco a poco sus fideos.

─ No, la verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo lo paso en Naeru-wa.

─ Entiendo. Tiene que ser muy aburrido, ¿vas a comer?

─ Sí. Mis compañeros y yo, hemos venido a reponer fuerzas para seguir después con nuestro intenso entrenamiento. Estamos esforzándonos mucho.

─ Diles que no les de vergüenza, pueden sentarse donde quieran, el puesto de comida no es mío – me dijo Fuyu, a lo que yo le hice caso y con un gesto les llamé para que se acercasen a comer. – ¿Qué decías sobre vuestro entrenamiento?

─ Tenemos que enseñarle al maestro Kenzô que podemos hacer una técnica básica de los genin – Al oír mis palabras, Fuyu Hatake enarcó una ceja, no sé muy bien si en señal de sorpresa o de incredulidad.

─ ¿Quieres que te diga una cosa?

─ ¡Sí! – dije con énfasis

─ No lo vais a conseguir

─ ¡¿Por qué?! – le reproché con enfado.

─ Os he estado observando toda la mañana. Si no sois capaces de concentrar chakra, jamás podréis conseguir hacer una de esas técnicas. Hasta el mejor ninja de barrera de sangre, hasta a los mejores niños prodigios de esta ciudad, necesitan más de un mes para conseguir perfeccionar una de esas técnicas. Se necesitan años para controlar el chakra a tu antojo.

─ En ese caso, ¡ayúdenos!

─ No. Lo siento – el hombre se levantó de su taburete y dejó caer unas monedas y un billete sobre el mostrador del puesto de comida.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Somos enemigos – y se marchó.

¿Enemigos? ¿Por qué había dicho esas palabras? Estas eran las cosas que odiaba de ser Atarashi. Para mí, yo vivía en una ciudad de Furui, y aunque fuese un Atarashi, vivía entre ellos y me sentía uno más. Nadie me hacía el vacío en mi ciudad, no entendía por qué ahora Fuyu había sido tan duro. Además, luchábamos y nos estábamos esforzando para ser Furui, ¿por qué no quiso echarnos una mano? Quedé abatido y mis compañeros se dieron cuenta. Pero no dudaron en apoyarme anímicamente; cuando terminamos de comer, regresamos al lugar de entrenamiento, pero entonces un chico de cabello blanco se plantó ante nosotros.

─ Alto ahí, insensatos ¿Qué os han traído a estas tierras, forasteros? Camináis muy lejos del Sol y el Cristal…y de… – se dispuso a rodearme, buscando probablemente un sello en mi ropa que pudiese identificar de dónde provenía, pues es justo lo que había hecho con Rika y Tsuo. El joven había reconocida las insignias de la familia Daisuke y Hon en los atuendos de mis compañeros y se había marcado un farol – y de donde sea que vengas, sirviente.

─ Soy de Genki – repliqué muy ofendido, me había confundido con un sirviente de Rika y Tsuo.

─ ¡Ah! Que sorpresa ¿Son ellos tus amigos, pues?

─ ¿Por qué hablas con ese tono tan arcaico? – le preguntó Rika, ni si quiera sé aún por qué se interesó en saberlo.

─ Es Furés, jovenzuela. El idioma de la antigua tierra ninja.

─ ¡Bah! Que aburrimiento de tío ¿nos vamos o qué? – atajó Tsuo al ver que la conversación no avanzaba.

─ Me llamo Daisuke Senju y estos son mis compañeros de equipo, Mika Sahori y Atsuko Akeboshi – dijo señalándoles uno a uno. – No he podido dejar de reparar en que has estado hablando con Fuyu Hatake y fijarme en que ha declinado entrenaros, lo cual, me ha sorprendido. Mis compañeros y yo, estamos dispuestos a echaros una mano con esos quehaceres vuestros – mi sorpresa fue mayúscula y no tardé en responder.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué ibas a querer ayudarnos?

─ Sois la comidilla del pueblo ahora mismo. Las noticias de la capital vuelan entre los cientos de pájaros del Reino, ¿acaso crees que una concesión como la que el Rey Ashita os ha conferido iba a pasar desapercibida? – dijo con una voz algo más sibilina, incluso misteriosa.

─ En ese caso, ¿has estado fingiendo que no sabías quiénes éramos y de propina me has llamado siervo? – no podía creer que hubiese tenido la cara tan larga de insultarme en mis propias narices y reconocerlo abiertamente.

─ Valiente y directo. Justo en el clavo. Que importa eso ahora. Estoy a favor de tu causa y eso es suficiente – se hizo el sueco.

─ ¿Mi causa?

─ La abolición del tratado de Tomakomai – el joven Daisuke me miró contrariado.

─ Ah, claro…

─ No hay tiempo que perder, vamos, seguidnos, os enseñaremos las claves del control del chakra. Nuestro maestro Dan Hyuuga no llegará hasta de aquí a dos horas, aún tenemos tiempo.

El grupo 4, el de Dan Hyuuga, no era el más poderoso de los nuevos equipos Genin Furui de este año, pero eran unos entusiastas y ponían todo su corazón en las misiones que debían hacer. Los tres miembros del equipo pertenecían a clanes legendarios de la antigua Konoha, pero no formaban parte de los clanes más poderosos en combate, si cabe, sí de los más ricos en historia. El más antiguo de todos era el de Daisuke. El clan Senju era conocido como el fundador de la antigua Konoha y los primeros Hokages. En la actualidad eran los regentes de la ciudad de Genki y se encargan de la protección de las calles y sus civiles. Velaban por el patrimonio cultural de la ciudad y por la historia de sus antepasados y la de los clanes que fundaron y lucharon por la villa. Algo muy similar ocurría con Mika Sahori, aunque mucho más peculiar que el anterior. Las Sahori, pues era un clan exclusivo de mujeres, eran una antigua familia de humanos dragones de la era Furui. Siempre debían ser cinco dragones legendarios encargados de proteger las puertas del Otro Lado. Sin embargo, tiempo después de la reaparición del clan Ikari, fueron destinadas a otra labor, controlando los elementos naturales. Ahora eran las guardianas de los pergaminos prohibidos y los escritos de la antigua villa de la Hoja. Una familia de lo más extraña. No obstante, la familia de Atsuko no se quedaba atrás. Los Akeboshi eran una antigua familia de Konoha, chamanes del pueblo. Solían ayudar a las familias con la despedida de sus familiares. Regentaban el camposanto de la antigua Konoha y en la actualidad el de Genki. Todos tenían unas cualidades muy particulares y entre todos hacían un equipo diferente y especial. Su maestro, Dan, era el único perteneciente a un clan mítico en el combate. Los Hyuuga eran y son los principales protectores del bien cultural de la Villa de la Hoja. Sus tierras se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad de Genki y poseían el mayor museo de armas y pergaminos del Fuego. En la actualidad eran los principales fabricantes de armas de la Hoja y el mayor exportador de éstas; Daisuke quería ser el primero en ayudarnos, pues tenía una gran rivalidad con su hermano Gatsu Senju, que formaba parte del equipo 2, entrenado por Shin Senju, el padre de ambos. Sin embargo había algo que le motivaba aún más incluso que estar por encima de su hermano: Demostrarle a su tío Fuyu Hatake que se había equivocado con nosotros y que él sería el primero en descubrirnos como nuevos Furui. Lo que no sabía Daisuke es que tenía un duro trabajo por hacer.

Seguimos al Grupo 4 hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento de los ninjas. Era un lugar perfecto donde casi se podía entrenar en todo tipo de terrenos. Había una gran llanura donde se distinguía una zona de arena fina y polvorienta, y otra donde las hierbas casi tupían todo el terreno. Entremedias de aquel lugar tan amplio se encontraba un enorme lago de agua casi cristalina. En los alrededores, un espesísimo bosque coronaba el campo en un amplio círculo que hacía de frontera entre él y la ciudad. A uno de los lados se alzaba una gran montaña de rocas escarpadas. Era el sitio idóneo para practicar.

─ He, aquí, el Campo de Entrenamiento de Genki. Fascinaos de la magnificencia del lugar. Apreciad con vuestros ojos la suntuosidad y la belleza de nuestra tierra. Un lugar…

─ Cállate ya, Daisuke, eres muy plomo cuando quieres – atajó Atsuko Akeboshi, no dejando terminar las cursiladas de su compañero – si les has traído aquí, será para ayudarles, no para darles una clase de flores…

─ Qué borde que eres cuando quieres, bonita – replicó ofendido el joven Senju.

─ Los fines de semana suelo venir aquí – dije con timidez.

─ Yo no te he visto nunca – comentó Mika Sahori.

─ Es cierto, jovenzuelo. Dices que vives aquí, pero yo no te he visto nunca. Dices que entrenas aquí, pero no sabes nada de los Furui. Dices muchas cosas pero nada de lo que dices es demostrable – discretamente, Daisuke quería encontrar en mi algún punto débil, pero yo no había mentido.

─ ¡Daren sí que sabe hacer cosas Furui! – replicó Rika ofendida con tantas recriminaciones.

─ Pues que lo demuestre – dijo Atsuko.

─ Bueno, veréis. Es que no sé cómo lo hago – intente aclarar, pues Rika me había puesto en un aprieto – A veces, sin más, me salen técnicas raras, pero no sé cómo lo hago.

─ ¿Tú eres el famoso niño de la bola de fuego a Goronu Tami? – preguntó con entusiasmo la pequeña Sahori.

─ Sí, el mismo – dijo Tsuo Daigaku, mi compañero, con un tono hasta orgulloso, me atrevo a decir.

─ ¡Wow! – replicaron sorprendidas las chicas.

─ Bueno, bueno, no será para tanto, al fin y al cabo, no saben concentrar chakra, así que pongámonos manos a la obra – intentó atajar Daisuke, pues veía que su fiel rebaño se entusiasmaba demasiado con el nuevo equipo TG-7.

─ Eso digo yo, se nos acaba el tiempo – le dijo Rika desesperada.

─ Vamos a explicaros tres ejercicios fundamentales que os ayudaran. Concentrar chakra en la palma de vuestras manos rompido hojas de los árboles. Escalar árboles caminando por el tronco y caminar sobre el agua. Estos dos últimos os ayudaran a tener un control de vuestro chakra en los pies y os será muy útil.

Durante la siguiente hora, el equipo de Dan Hyuuga estuvo esforzándose en ayudarnos a comprender como debíamos realizar nuestro entrenamiento para conseguir controlar el chakra. Estoy seguro de que ellos nunca pensaron que enseñar a alguien sería tan difícil y se requeriría tanta paciencia, pero a la misma vez, le ayudó a ellos para crecer como ninjas y para practicar cosas que tenían oxidadas.

La primera en aprender a romper hojas fue Rika. Parecía que para ella aquello era coser y cantar. Después fue Tsuo, quien conseguía con facilidad subir unos dos metros de tronco verticalmente. Para mí era inútil. No era capaz de conseguir hacer nada de lo que me pedían. Si intentaba practicar con la hoja en la palma de mi mano, desaparecía. Si intentaba subir al tronco, se me clavaban los pies en la madera y no era capaz de seguir adelante. Y si lo intentaba con el agua, ésta se apartaba de mí y caía al fondo del lago. Comencé a frustrarme, me sentía un estúpido e un inútil, incapaz de avanzar. Y de esa forma llevaría a mi equipo al fracaso. La desesperación empezaba a mermar en mí y a colmar mi paciencia, pero también la del Grupo 4, que se sentían incapaces de ayudarme. Y ante los progresos de mis dos compañeros, me sentía orgullo, pero a la vez agobiado.

─ Es inútil, Daren. No vales para esto – me dijo Daisuke Senju – Me sabe muy mal decirte esto, precisamente a ti, pero joven, eres un fracaso como Furui. Quizá algún día seas algún Getsu importante – mientras me decía eso, la rabia recorría mis venas. No podía ser cierto, mi carrera como Furui no vería su final tan pronto. Yo no quería ser un Getsu Atarashi, quería ser un Anbu Furui.

─ No seas tan duro, lo ha intentado, si no puede, no hay que señalarle – replicó la Sahori, no ayudando a sosegar mis ánimos.

Mientras ellos hablaban, recuerdo que yo estaba practicando en el agua. Estaba intentando sostenerme y caminar sobre ella, pero lo único que conseguía era apartarla. Pronto comencé a notar un cambio en mi ser, algo extraño, como lo que me sucedía cuando esas bolas de fuego venían irremediablemente a mis labios. Súbitamente, el agua que se apartaba a mi alrededor, se elevó aún más alto y una fina lluvia comenzó a dirigirse hacia mi cuerpo. Pero era sorprendentemente extraño: las gotas no me tocaban, me esquivaban. Pasaban a mí alrededor y se iban acumulando, creando una enorme esfera de agua que terminó por encerrarme en el interior. De repente y sin saber cómo, la bola de agua estalló y dejó pasó a una suave brisa de vapor que perduró durante unos segundos en el aire. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba de pie en mitad del lago y al percatarme, me zambullí una vez más.

Rika me contó que mientras yo estaba buceando, tras ellos, se escucharon unos aplausos. Al salir del lago pude ver a un hombre de ojos blancos y una larga melena negra recogida en una coleta alta. Su mirada era de perplejidad y sorpresa. Era el hombre que había aplaudido, Dan Hyuuga, el maestro de grupo de Daisuke Senju.

─ ¡Eh! ¡Maestro no es lo que parece! – parecía que Atsuko Akeboshi se excusaba con miedo, como si hubiesen hecho algo malo por ayudarnos.

─ Es justo lo que es. Llevo una hora observándoos. Estoy orgulloso del trabajo que habéis realizado – me miró y se dirigió a mí – ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

─ Ehm… soy, Daren… Daren Tuso – le respondía con miedo y respeto, pues aquel hombre era muy alto y corpulento. Su sola presencia imponía.

─ No tengas miedo, no voy a hacernos nada. Sé que estáis muy lejos de vuestra escuela y eso os hace vulnerables, pero si queréis ser Furui, esto no es más que el principio, ¿dónde has estado oculto todo este tiempo, Daren?

─ Yo… ¿se refiere a mí? – no entendía su pregunta, yo no estaba oculto.

─ Claro, aquí no hay más Daren, ¿no? Tus compañeros son los hijos de Ginta Daigaku, consejero de Ashita Nakano y Zoro Hon, maestro historiador de los Reinos del Fuego.

─ Pues, señor, yo no me he escondido nunca, creo… bueno, no sé, es que casi paso todo el día en Naeru-wa, pero vivo aquí, con mis padres. Son Saiko y Hatsu Tuso – Dan Hyuuga echó una gran carcajada, y se acercó a mí para darme una toalla seca que llevaba en su mochila.

─ Eres muy peculiar. No me refería a eso, pequeño. No sé si Ashita sabe a qué está jugando y ha movido una buena pieza a su favor, o si ha sido fruto de la casualidad. Sea como fuere, nuestra ayuda termina aquí. Suerte en vuestros propósitos. Mañana nos veremos en vuestra oportunidad final.

─ Pero… maestro Hyuuga…

Y sin más dilaciones, el Grupo 4 desapareció. En aquel momento, ni Tsuo, ni Rika, ni yo comprendimos las palabras de Dan Hyuuga. No sabíamos que quería decir con todo aquello del juego de Ashita Nakano, de las piezas y demás historias. Lo único que teníamos en claro es que en Genki todo el mundo sabía quiénes éramos y casi todos mostraban reticencia hacia nosotros. Sin embargo no teníamos tiempo que perder en hipótesis y suposiciones, pues yo aún no había conseguido nada en claro.

**El control del Chakra**

**3**

**_Campo de Entrenamiento_**

**_19.50h, 22 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Ciudad de Genki_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

Las siguientes dos horas, Rika y Tsuo fueron perfeccionando su control del Chakra y aunque no conseguían hacer los tres ejercicios a la perfección, eran capaces de dominar uno de ellos. Rika tenía un control excelente en sus manos, mientras que Tsuo era capaz de subir por los árboles y caminar incluso bocabajo por las ramas. Yo hacía casi media hora que había sucumbido. No podía más, estaba moribundo, muerto de hambre. Absolutamente perdido y abatido. Había condenado a mis compañeros. No era capaz de hacer nada bien.

─ Daren, no desesperes – me decía Rika con cariño, casi compadeciéndose de mí.

─ Al menos eres capaz de sacar chakra, ¿no? – me inquirió Tsuo.

─ No lo sé…

─ No vamos a conseguirlo. Estamos perdidos. Llevamos tres horas haciendo el inútil aquí en medio… Daren nos ha llevado a la ruina total.

─ No empieces otra vez Tsuo. Lo vamos a conseguir entre todos. Debemos descansar – propuso Rika.

─ Bien, ¡tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no os quedáis a dormir en mi casa? Cenamos y después seguimos entrenando y así no perdemos horas de entrenamiento. ¿Os parece?

─ No quiero volver a sonar grosero – dijo Tsuo, aunque estoy convencido que no era sincero en sus palabras. Intentaba no ser grosero porque de serlo Rika se enfadaría con él, pero si ella no hubieses estado delante, habría dicho las cosas tal y como las sentía. – Si tus padres son unos campesinos, ¿crees de verdad que podremos dormir en tu casa? No sé, no habrá camas, ni tampoco tendrán comida para nosotros, seremos una molestia, un gasto… ya me entiendes.

─ Tsuo, ¡cállate! – Rika atravesó su mirada, clavando fijamente los ojos sobre él – A mí me parece una idea genial, Daren. Tengo muchas ganas de ver dónde vives, de conocer a tus padres. Será una experiencia fantástica para desconectar de este día tan duro y nos ayudará a reponer fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Estaba decidido. Pasaríamos la noche en mi casa e igual, con la ayuda de mis padres, me sentiría mejor para poder seguir adelante con mi sueño, el cual, poco a poco, cada vez estaba más y más lejos.


	7. Capítulo 6: Tregua

**LEYENDAS OCULTAS DE KONOHA II**

**_PRIMERA PARTE_**

**DAREN TUSO**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**TREGUA**

**Mi Hogar**

**1**

**_Casa Tuso_**

**_20.30h, 22 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Ciudad de Genki_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

Aunque las cosas no me habían salido bien durante las horas de entrenamiento, ahora estaba pletórico. Había invitado a mis compañeros, Rika y Tsuo, a mi casa y se los podría presentar a mis padres. De camino a mi hogar, aproveché para hacerles una visita turística guida a mis calles. Tsuo no parecía nada entusiasmado con la idea de ir a mi casa, pero Rika, en cambio, atendía apasionada todas mis explicaciones. Al llegar ante la casa del Hokage no pude evitar sonar excesivamente hierático y mi amor por mi ciudad se hizo palpable.

— ¡Daren, eres tremendamente afortunado! – exclamaba mi compañera – Ojalá yo también pudiese vivir aquí. Te envidio muchísimo.

— Esto es un pueblucho de mala muerte. Ni si quiera están las calles asfaltadas, tienen adoquines de carruaje y algunas siguen con tierra… por favor…mira a tu alrededor, viven en los árboles como los monos – replicaba Tsuo con desprecio.

— Yo no vivo en un árbol. Mirar – dije señalando a mano izquierda de la casa del Hokage – esa es mi calle. Mi casa es esa blanca, la que hay detrás de la floristería. ¡Venid que os la enseñaré!

— Vives en una calle de barro, estrecha y cuesta arriba… – siseó Tsuo.

Y la verdad es que tenía razón. La casa, bueno, mejor dicho, la casita de mis padres, estaba construida en una de las calles que se dirigía hacia lo alto de la montaña de las caras de los Hokages. Era uno de los caminos de emergencia que llegaban hasta los refugios. Como estaba absolutamente en desuso, ni tan si quiera estaba adoquinada. De hecho, había más árboles que casas, y nadie usaba aquella calle para cruzar. Tan sólo la usábamos a diario los que vivíamos en ella. Concretamente, la casa de mis padres no tenía más de cuarenta metros cuadrados, y eso teniendo en cuenta que se amplió a posteriori, pues al principio, antes de que yo naciese, al parecer había sido una caseta para guardar las herramientas del cuidado del jardín de la residencia Senju. Ésta última era justo la que había frente a la entrada de mi casa, pegada a la casa del Hokage e igual de antigua. Seguían siendo uno de los baños termales más importantes de todo el País del Fuego, o al menos eso decían. Un sinfín de mujeres de todos los lugares del Reino del Fuego iban y venían constantemente a aquella residencia para recibir los tratamientos de belleza y reparación más populares del Reino. Pero eso no es de lo que estaba hablando ahora. Decía que vivía en una pequeña casita blanca al lado de la casa del Hokage.

— ¡Hola Daren! – La voz de una anciana sonó a mis espaldas.

— Buenas noches, señora Yamanaka – le respondí con una enorme sonrisa, y mis compañeros hicieron lo propio. Era la mujer más longeva viva del clan Yamanaka, Mai, y la dueña de la floristería que había delante de mi casa. Tenía dos hijos mayores que le habían dado nietos y bisnietos. Eran dos buenos amigos míos.

— Si que llegas tarde a casa hoy. Mis nietos ya no están por aquí para jugar contigo. Ton y Kei ya se han ido a sus casas – Ton era su bisnieto, descendiente de dos clanes Furui: los Nara y los Yamanaka. Y Kei era cien por cien de éste último. Era pariente directo del legendario Inoichi Yamanaka, quien luchó al lado de los primeros Hokages de la antigua historia de Konoha; Tsuo se echó a reír al escuchar la palabra jugar, pero no me sorprendió. Sus actitudes comenzaban a ser completamente predecibles para mí.

— ¿Jugar? Por favor…lo que me faltaba por escuchar. ¿Te dedicas a jugar con los niños pequeños a las muñecas? – miraba a Rika buscando su aprobación, pero cuantas más veces hacía este tipo de comentarios, con más asco le miraba ella.

— No son pequeños, tienen nuestra edad, doce años. Y jugamos al Mizuhan.

— ¡¿Juegas al Mizuhan?! – exclamó entusiasmada Rika – ¿En serio sabes jugar al Mizuhan?! Me muero de ganas de ver un partido en directo y de poder participar.

— Bueno… yo, la verdad… no es que – ahora sí que estaba en un apuro. Jugábamos como si fuese Mizuhan, pero la verdad es que no éramos profesionales y no lo practicábamos en ningún estadio. Simplemente íbamos al parque a pasarnos la pelota. Pero Rika parecía tan eufórica que no sabía cómo explicarle la realidad – no es exactamente lo que hacemos… no sé si me explico… jugamos a pasarnos el balón…

— Fantaseáis, vamos… – atajó Tsuo.

Sí, la verdad es que sí. ¿Qué niño no sueña con ser un jugador profesional del deporte estrella de su país? Los jugadores de Mizuhan eran tan aclamados como los mismísimos héroes de guerra. En la actualidad, ser un Anbu o un Getsu no era tan molón para un niño como ser un jugador de la liga profesional de Mizuhan. Yo estaba entusiasmado con la idea de ser un Anbu, pero si por el camino me quedaba en jugador profesional, tampoco es que me fuese a disgustar mucho.

Ahora que lo pienso, no os he explicado que es el Mizuhan. Intentaré haceros un breve resumen para que podáis comprender la magnitud de la emoción de Rika. De los cinco grandes reinos de Oriente, sólo tres eran partícipes de la liga de Mizuhan: Los Reinos del Agua, de la Tierra y del Fuego. El primer reino tenía tres ligas de las más poderosas. El segundo tenía otras dos y el nuestro tan sólo tenía la liga del Fuego. No obstante teníamos a dos de los mejores equipos: el de la ciudad de Genki y el de la ciudad de Naeru-wa. Obviamente, rivales acérrimos. Sin embargo, el equipo mundialmente más querido, más famoso, más ganador, más todo, era el equipo de la ciudad de Iide, capital de la Villa de Atolón, y a su vez del País del Tsunami. En él jugaban los mejores, pues en sus filas tenían a los fundadores del deporte: la familia Watabe. Se disputaban en total seis ligas, pero en cada uno de los tres reinos se debían enfrentar entre ellos para conseguir a los cuatro mejores de cada uno para así poder disputar entre ellos la Liga Mundial. Actualmente Iide era el equipo ganador mundial y por lo tanto los reinos de Agua eran la sede anual del deporte. El Mizuhan era un deporte de balón. Consistía en marcar antes que tu rival una diferencia de cinco puntos en la portería contraria. Para comenzar el partido se debía sacar el balón con el pie, pero para marcar sólo se podía con la mano. Durante el resto del partido se permitía dirigir la pelota con lo que uno quisiese. Pero lo que hacía más emocionante al deporte del Mizuhan, como su nombre indica, es que era un deporte que se jugaba en tierra y agua. En cada ciudad, cada equipo tenía un estadio completamente diferente, con un campo diseñado al antojo de los fundadores. No obstante, las reglas eran mucho más complejas de lo que os he explicado, pero esperaré a llegar al día que fuimos a ver un partido de Mizuhan para comentaros como más detalle en qué consistía el juego. Lo importante era que mis amigos y yo solíamos ir al parque a simular partidos de Mizuhan y nos lo pasábamos en grande.

— Tsuo, eres un amargado. Sólo tienes quejas. A mí me encantaría poder jugar un partido de Mizuhan – le dijo Rika sacudiendo su cabeza en señal de negativa.

— Daren, tus padres no han llegado aún a casa. Seguramente se han entretenido en el campo, si queréis cenar, podéis quedaros en mi casa – se ofreció la buena anciana Mai Yamanaka, interrumpiendo la estúpida discusión que se había generado en torno al juego.

— No, no. No se preocupe. Ya prepararé yo la cena, así cuando lleguen del trabajo tendrán algo caliente que comer – No suponía ningún problema prepararme la cena, pues muchas veces que llegaba a casa, mis padres aún no habían plegado de trabajar y tenía que hacerla, así que estaba acostumbrado. Se puede decir, modestia aparte, que era un buen cocinero.

Sin más dilaciones, subimos por el camino hasta mi casa y les invité a pasar. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver el interior de ésta. Aunque ya os había comentado que era muy pequeña, pues tan sólo tenía unos cuarenta metros cuadrados, estaba todo muy bien distribuido y ordenado, por lo que era muy bonita de ver. Nada más entrar, frente a la puerta, en la otra pared, estaba la escalera de mano que subía a mi habitación y otra puerta que daba a parar a nuestro porche. A mano izquierda estaba la cocina y el comedor, todo unido por una barra de servicio. Y a mano derecha estaba la habitación de mis padres, que caía justo debajo de la mía y carecía de paredes. Estaba todo distribuido como un estudio. La única estancia de la casa que tenía paredes y puerta era el baño, que estaba seguido de la habitación de mis padres. Después les invité a subir a mi habitación. Estaba en el piso de arriba. Como ya os he dicho, para acceder a ella había que subir por una escalera de mano. Ya que mi habitación sólo tenía una media pared, desde ella podía ver la televisión que estaba en la planta de abajo. Arriba tenía un armario, un gran escritorio y una litera que me permitía tener debajo varias estanterías con libros. Pero lo que más me gustaba de mi habitación era la ventana en mansarda que tenía en el techo. Me subía a mi cama y desde ella accedía a la ventana que tenía en el techo. Salía por ahí hasta el tejado y desde allí podía ver a los Anbu como iban y venía al Bar Anbu. Pasaba muchas noches allí arriba observándoles.

— Esta habitación es miniatura, no sé cómo puedes dormir aquí. Es claustrofóbica – decía quejumbroso Tsuo.

— A mí me encanta mi casa, la verdad. No sé, estoy acostumbrado.

— Daren, está muy bien. Mi habitación no es tan divertida como esta. Desde aquí puedes espiar a todo el mundo – me comentó Rika, quien no dejaba de mirar entre los libros que tenía en mis estantes.

— Lo único que pasa en esta casa es que nadie puede tener intimidad. No me gusta nada. Menos mal que sólo vamos a pasar la noche aquí…

— Debería ir a hacer la cena. Si queréis quedaros aquí podéis, si no, bajad abajo a ver la tele o lo que sea.

— ¡Te ayudo con la cena! Nunca me dejan cocinar en casa y me gustaría probar. Tsuo, ayúdanos también.

— Ni hablar. Voy a ver que dan en la tele de Genki – dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá y se daba un golpe contra la madera de éste en la cabeza – ¡Ay! – Exclamó de dolor echándose las manos a la cabeza – ¿Es que no tenéis dinero ni para compraros un sofá nuevo o qué?

No le hicimos más caso y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Como ninguno de los dos éramos lo suficientemente altos como para llegar a la cocina, nos subimos en los taburetes de la barra para poder preparar la cena. Con las verduras de la cosecha de mis padres, preparé una rica sopa y la acompañé con un poco de pescado que encontré en la nevera. En menos de una hora lo teníamos todo listo y servido en la mesa. Justo para la llegada de mis padres.

— ¡Buenas noches, Daren! – voceó mi padre Saiko nada más entrar por la puerta, creyendo que estaría en mi habitación.

— ¡Ah! Qué bien huele – exclamó mi madre y entonces nos vieron a los tres – ¡Oh! Buenas noches a todos.

— Hola mama, hola papa. Estos son mis compañeros de equipo Tsuo Daigaku y Rika Hon – en ese momento y aunque Tsuo siempre fuese un estúpido conmigo, se levantó muy educado del sofá y mostró todos los respetos a mis padres.

— Buenas noches, señores – dijeron ambos al unísono, al tiempo que agachaban sus cabezas.

— Chicos, chicos, no es necesario. Sentaos en la mesa – les invitó mi padre.

— Tsuo, Rika, estos son mis padres, Hatsu y Saiko – les presenté.

— Tenemos que darnos una ducha, así que, qué tal si aprovecháis para ir cenado y después hablamos un poco – propuso mi madre.

Y así fue. Mientras ellos se dispusieron a darse una ducha, nosotros nos sentamos a comer y estuvimos debatiendo que iba a pasar con el examen de Kenzô al día siguiente, pues yo aún no había conseguido controlar el chakra. Durante nuestra conversación, mis padres no perdían detalle de todo lo que decíamos en la mesa, así que al incorporarse, no dudaron en preguntar sobre el tema.

— Bueno chicos, ahora sí que estamos listos. ¿Qué os ha traído por aquí? – les preguntó mi madre, al mismo tiempo que recogía los platos sucios que se habían quedado esparcidos por la mesa.

— Daren nos ha invitado a cenar y a pasar la noche en su casa – dijo Rika, levantándose de la silla para echarle una mano a mi madre.

— No, no, mama, déjalo, ya lo recojo yo. Sentaos a cenar.

— Gracias – me esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó – Y ¿habéis avisado a vuestros padres?

— No hace falta. Los dos vivimos en la residencia de estudiantes de Naeru-wa, así que realmente nunca saben si estamos o no en casa – explicó Tsuo que se levantó de su silla para dejar espacio a mi padre, pero éste no le dejó que se apartase y le volvió a sentar cogiéndole del brazo. Tsuo se dejó hacer.

— Bueno, ¿y qué tal ha ido el día? Hoy teníais una cita con el nuevo maestro ¿no? Veo que has estrenado tu ropa nueva – mi madre mi guiñó un ojo.

— Sí, muchas gracias. Me ha gustado muchísimo y aún no puedo creer que hayáis comprado también armas. Respecto al día…, el día…el día ha sido un desastre…

— Mañana tenemos otro examen – añadió Rika.

— ¿Otro? – inquirió sorprendido mi padre.

— Sí. Daren nos ha conseguido una oportunidad más, pues lo cierto es que ya estábamos suspendidos. Si mañana conseguimos hacer una técnica básica de Genin, Kenzô nos aceptará como alumnos… pero… la verdad, pinta mal…Daren está un poco verde y nosotros no es que seamos muy buenos – no recuerdo sus palabras exactas, pero sé que mi compañero intentó sonar lo más educado posible, pues estaba hablando de mi a mis padres, y supongo que no quería sonar grosero.

— No es que yo sepa mucho de técnicas ninja, pero tengo entendido que se necesitan años para poder controlar el chakra. Es un poco injusto que quiera que de la noche a la mañana sepáis hacer una técnica ¿No creéis que si le demostráis que os habéis esforzado y controláis algo de chakra se lo pensará?

— Es un poco serio, papa. No estaría mal, pero no sé…

— ¿Y entonces, que pensáis hacer? – inquirió mi madre incrédula.

— Practicaremos en el porche hasta que el cuerpo aguante – dije.

— Seguro que dais lo mejor de vosotros – mi madre nos esbozó una sonrisa muy cálida a los tres que sé que caló en los corazones de mis dos compañeros. – Daren, eres muy afortunado de tener a estos dos chicos en tu equipo. Debes atenderles y aprender de ellos. Provienen de familias ligadas a la sabiduría y la cultura. Podrás aprender mucha historia.

— No se crea, señora Hatsu – intervino Rika – Daren sabe mucha más historia de la que podamos saber nosotros. Siempre le he observado y me he dado cuenta que debajo de esa capa de niño pequeño, hay un hombre creciendo y formándose. Lo he visto en sus libros, ahí arriba, ¿quién se los ha regalado?

— Son algunos libros de mis padres, me los dieron antes de morir – concretó mi padre Saiko.

— La verdad es que son muy buenos libros de historia – apuntó Rika.

— Bueno, no quiero sonar grosero, pero creo que el tiempo de la cháchara se ha terminado, tenemos trabajo que hacer aún – atajó Tsuo mirándome, buscando apoyo.

Y así era. Teníamos que seguir con el entrenamiento o al día siguiente Kenzô nos destrozaría. Les dimos las buenas noches a mis padres y subimos a mi habitación.

**Mi pequeña intromisión**

**2**

**_Habitación de Daren, Casa Tuso_**

**_22.30h, 22 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Ciudad de Genki_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

Cuando mis padres se marcharon a la cama, se me ocurrió una idea que nos sacaría de todos nuestros problemas, o eso creí yo. Salimos por la ventana del techo de mi habitación y nos sentamos en el tejado. Desde allí les mostré a mis compañeros mi guarida, el lugar desde donde podía observar a los Anbu y el jardín de la residencia Senju. Entonces vi algo que me dejó intrigado. En la puerta corredera de la Residencia Senju, la que daba acceso al jardín, había una mujer de pie. Sostenía una taza y daba pequeños sorbos. Salió al patio de luces, echó algo de comida al estanque de carpas y se volvió al interior. Yo había visto antes a aquella mujer, y no precisamente desde mi tejado. Entonces lo recordé. Era la mujer que había visto el día anterior con Sanshô en Naeru-wa, sentada en el puesto de Ramen y que hoy por la mañana creí ver con Fuyu Hatake en mi ciudad. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta de que vivía en la Residencia Senju. Tal vez sólo era una clienta. Pero entonces, ¿qué relación tenía con Fuyu Hatake y el maestro Sanshô Shirobu? Estaba tan ensimismado en mi tarea de espionaje, que mis compañeros habían comenzado con el entrenamiento sin darme cuenta.

— Daren…Daren…aquí Tsuo…¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A DAREN!

— ¡Eh! – exclamé de un susto. No me esperaba que Tsuo me fuese a gritar de aquella manera.

— Estás empanado tío. Ni que hubieses visto un fantasma – me dijo Tsuo.

— No, no. Disculpad – Iba a comunicarles mi plan – He tenido una idea. Mientras yo hago una cosa, vosotros quedaos en el porche practicando, ¿vale?

— Daren, esto es muy serio como para que te vayas ahora por ahí – me dijo Rika con delicadeza – no quiero ser pesada ni nada de eso, pero ¿no crees que deberías quedarte con nosotros practicando?

— Es un irresponsable. Yo ya sabía que esto iba a pasar – comentó Tsuo.

— No, no, de verdad. Tiene que ver con nuestro entrenamiento. Ya lo veréis.

Y sin más tiempo que perder, descendí del tejado saltando a la mansarda del baño y después al tejado del éste y de ahí al suelo. Sé que Rika y Tsuo no querían perder detalle, así que en lugar de estar por su entrenamiento, siguieron todos mis pasos atentos. Descendí la calle en sigilo, pues no quería que mi vecina, la anciana Mai Yamanaka de la floristería, se despertase y le dijese a mis padres dónde había estado de madrugada. Al llegar a la esquina de la calle, me apoyé contra el cercado de madera del jardín de la residencia Senju. Era el único lugar de la angosta calle que no tenía luminaria. Repentinamente y sin que me lo esperase, por la esquina apareció la mujer de cabellos rubios que hacía unos minutos había visto en el jardín. Ahora que la veía de cerca, sin duda alguna, era la mujer que estaba con mi maestro y con el maestro del equipo 7, Fuyu. De cerca era muy guapa. No era tan alta como me había dado la sensación la primera vez que la vi, pero su aspecto era muy femenino y atractivo. Ya me entendéis. No es que yo entienda mucho del tema, pero sé que era una de esas mujeres que llaman "_femme fatale_", al menos por su aspecto arrollador. La seguí con la mirada y vi que se dirigía al mismo lugar donde yo quería adentrarme: El Bar Anbu. Era mi oportunidad de oro para descubrir más acerca de aquella misteriosa mujer. Aunque ahora lo parezca por como lo cuento, no perdí en ningún momento el objetivo de mi misión que no era otro que el de conseguir las claves para realizar una técnica básica con éxito.

El Bar Anbu era un lugar antológico. Creo que ya os he hablado de él anteriormente, pero me gustaría reparar en algunos detalles. Como casi todas las construcciones que rodeaban mi casa, el Bar Anbu era un edificio muy antiguo, de la era antes de los Ikari. Fui construido, al igual que la casa del Hokage o la Residencia Senju, por el año 1950, cuando el primer Hokage de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, Hashirama Senju, fundó la aldea de Konoha — de eso hace más de 1000 años, pues hay que tener en cuenta, como ya os he comentado, que nuestro calendario se restauró a 0 en el año 2577 d.C. cuando Hikaru Sen Ikari selló las puertas dimensionales. Y ahora estábamos en el 438 de la Era Nakano. No obstante, para algunos Furui muy puristas el calendario sigue siendo el occidental y el año equivalente es el 3015 d.C. —. Con el paso de los años todos los edificios fueron siendo reformados para mejorar su capacidad, pero no fue hasta el año 2014 d.C. cuando el Séptimo Hokage de Konoha, el Dragón Imperial Blanco Sen, fue proclamado máximo mandatario y llegaron las grandes reformas. Durante sus años de mandato las mejoras fueron sustanciales y ese era el caso del Bar Anbu. Pasó de ser un lugar únicamente de encuentro, donde tomar un tentempié antes de irse de misión, a ser el mismísimo cuartel general del Cuerpo de Élite Anbu. El edificio inicial, el bar, seguía en pie, aunque fue reformado y ampliado para aumentar la capacidad y poder recibir más efectivos ninja. Pero sobre él y a su espalda, se construyó un gran edificio de tres plantas que albergaba el cuartel con todas las instalaciones necesarias para que los Anbu pudiese reunirse, trabajar, entrenarse y descansar; yo jamás había estado dentro de aquel edificio y me moría de ganas por verlo, pero como no había podido, solía imaginarme como debía ser su interior. Hoy iba a ser ese día. Por fin sabría que había más allá de la puerta de entrada.

Corrí sigilosamente desde la esquina del jardín de la Residencia, hasta la esquina del Bar. Intentaba ser lo más discreto posible, levantando mis pies para intentar hacer el mínimo ruido, tocando el suelo únicamente con las puntitas de mis pies. Me escondí en una sombra, tras un contenedor y escuchaba el murmullo de los Anbu en el interior. Me deslicé por el lateral del Bar, en una estrechura que había entre los edificios. La verdad es que no olía muy bien, parecía como si cien perros se hubiesen meado en aquella callejuela. Vi que había un ventanal acristalado y me empiné como puede para ver dentro, pero era inútil. No alcanzaba. Retrocedí sobre mis pasos y agarré un bidón de basura como pude. Pesaba mucho, así que tuve que arrastrarlo. Sin querer había comenzado a hacer ruido. Lo arrastré más lento, deteniéndome en ocasiones para cerciorarme de que nadie me había visto. Pero era imposible, aquel callejón estaba a oscuras. Puse el bidón bajo el ventanal y me subí en él. Me estiré, me empiné, hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano, pero apenas llegaba de pies puntillas. Me agarré con los deditos de mi mano a la verja que protegía el ventanal y trepé. Lo conseguí. Allí estaba yo, asomado. Cuando conseguí ver con claridad me di cuenta de que los cristales estaban tintados y apenas podía ver nada. Intenté desplazarme hacia un lateral, buscando un pedazo de cristal que estuviese tintado de un color más claro, más suave, más traslúcido y sin darme cuenta, perdí mi punto de apoyo. Miré atrás, abajo, buscando en el suelo, pero todo estaba tan oscuro que ya no podía ver donde estaba el bidón. Intenté estirar mi pierna parar tocarlo con el pie, pero tampoco lo encontraba. Entonces alguien hizo ruido en el ventanal ¡Oh, no! ¿Y si me han visto? Asomé mi cabecita otra vez y entonces vi que en el interior los hombres y mujeres seguían ensimismados en su tarea, bebiendo y charlando. Súbitamente algo me tocó suavemente las piernas ¡Uy! Me llevé un susto de muerte. Sin quererlo, me solté y me caí al suelo, golpeándome contra el bidón de basura, volcándolo sobre mí y vertiendo por el suelo todo el contenido de su interior. El estruendo que formé fue mayúsculo y antes de que pudiese reponerme del susto, medio bar estaba en el callejón observándome.

— ¿Qué haces aquí escondido, renacuajo? – dijo la voz de una mujer que no lograba ver.

— Tráelo dentro, Miya. Aquí no se ve nada – dijeron algunos Anbu de fondo.

Alguien me cogió del sobaco, me puso en pie y me llevo arrastras hasta el interior del bar ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora conmigo? Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. A mí de momento me había dado un susto de muerte y de seguido me metería en un problema del que no sé si sabría salir.


	8. Capítulo 7: La Hora de la Verdad

**LEYENDAS OCULTAS DE KONOHA II**

**_PRIMERA PARTE_**

**DAREN TUSO**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**LA HORA DE LA VERDAD**

**La mujer misteriosa**

**1**

**_Bar Anbu_**

**_00.30h, 23 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Ciudad de Genki_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

Sin esperarlo, me encontraba en el interior del Bar Anbu. Siempre había deseado poderlo ver por dentro, pero jamás habría imaginado como iba a ser la forma en la que iba a entrar. Estaba en el centro del lugar, rodeado por varios Anbu, repleto de basura, apestando y la verdad, atemorizado. Antes de que me dejasen mediar palabra y explicar que había pasado, una mujer que apareció de la nada me arrastró hacia el interior. Después otro hombre apareció, y otro, y otro. Iban y venían, me decía cosas, me daban cosas. No podía replicar. Quería decirles quien era, cómo había llegado hasta aquí, por qué estaba allí, que vivía aquí al lado, pero nada. Sin comerlo ni beberlo me vi metido en una ducha y vestido una vez más con mi ropa limpia y aseada, como nueva. Si os digo la verdad, no sé cómo pasó todo, estaba aturdido, desorientado. Una vez más estaba vez sentado en la barra del bar, sobre un taburete, y la mujer misteriosa se acercó a mí:

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, pequeño? – me dijo con voz dulce al tiempo que se sentaba en el taburete de al lado.

— Yo…

— ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para estar fuera de casa? – me hizo una nueva pregunta.

— Bueno, yo…

— ¿No crees que eres demasiado curioso? – no me dejaba contestarle a nada, ¡que rabia!

— ¿Sabes que le pasa a los mocosos que se entrometen donde no les manda? – dijo la voz de un hombre tras la máscara de un jabalí bastante horripilante.

— Jabalí, déjale un momento, ya está suficientemente asustado – le dijo la mujer.

Me di cuenta que no me iban a dejar hablar así como así, estaban dispuestos a pasar un buen rato a mi costa. Sabían que no era ninguna amenaza para ellos o al menos, me dio la sensación de que así lo creían. Aproveché para sosegarme y observar mi entorno. Aquel lugar era mucho más grande y espectacular de lo que yo imaginaba. La estancia era bastante amplia. A un lado de la entrada se encontraban unas pequeñas mesas para dos, al otro lado había mucho más espacio y las mesas eran más grandes, de diferentes formas y tamaños. Una de ellas era redonda y se podían sentar más de diez personas, después había otras con sofás, y también barras con taburete. Al fondo, donde yo estaba sentado, había una larga barra del bar donde se podía pedir comida y bebida, y donde también había un buffet libre para servirte. En esa misma pared estaban las puertas que te llevaban a las otras plantas, donde me habían llevado para asearme, pero me di cuenta de que había una clave de acceso para entrar. En las paredes pude ver diferentes trofeos, cuadros conmemorativos y las máscaras de algunos Anbu legendarios que ya había fallecido o que habían realizado alguna hazaña. Allí se podían ver dos máscaras que parecían ser épicas: la del león y la del guepardo. Junto a ellas había unas placas donde rezaba una fecha y un nombre. Habían pertenecido a Yui Ikari y Sen Ikari respectivamente ¡Increíble! Era la primera vez que sabía que el Séptimo Hokage antes de serlo había sido un Anbu legendario, único portador de la máscara del Guepardo, lo que le confería el derecho de ser el ninja más rápido de todos los tiempos, más incluso que el Cuarto Hokage, que presumía de ser más veloz que el rayo. Pero probablemente todas esas cosas eran leyendas. También pude ver que en la pared había unas pizarras con rankings, con muchos números y nombres, pero no sabía muy bien que significaba.

— Chico…¡chico! – me había vuelto a quedar ensimismado.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó una chica joven al otro lado de la barra.

— ¡Oye! ¿Dónde está esa mujer rubia que me hablaba antes? – la mujer misteriosa había desaparecido. Ahora me hablaba una joven mujer de cabellos azules, que parecía ser la dueña o la hija de los dueños del bar.

— ¿Te refieres a la que te ha traído hasta aquí?

— Sí – afirmé nervioso buscando de un lugar a otro.

— Se ha marchado. Chico, escúchame. Es muy tarde para que estés sólo en un bar. ¿Dónde vives? ¿Quién eres? Mi hermano te llevará a casa.

— No, no, no puedo, tengo que encontrar a esa mujer. La necesito para preguntarle una cosa – me bajé del taburete y me puse a buscarla por el bar, pero era inútil. No la encontraba.

— ¡Ey, chaval! ¿Qué te pasa? – me dijo un hombre enmascarado con el que me choqué sin querer.

— Mira por dónde vas, mocoso – dijo otro.

— Vete a tu casa, renacuajo, es hora de dormir

— ¡Callaos! – dijo el que parecía ser el dueño del bar. Tras de mi apareció un hombre ataviado con un delantal blanco y un gorrito de cocina a juego – Chico, no puedes estar aquí, debes irte. La mujer de la que hablas me ha dado esto para ti. Ahora márchate.

El hombre me entregó un pequeño pergamino enrollado. Los ojos me hacían chiribitas. Un pergamino, me habían dado un pergamino. Un pergamino misterioso, secreto, con un mensaje oculto. Algo especial. No lo podía creer. Salí corriendo del Bar Anbu y crucé la calle hasta llegar a mi casa. Me subí por el tejado, trepé por la mansarda del baño, y me reuní con mis compañeros que me cogieron de la mano para ayudar a subir con ellos hasta el tejado de mi habitación. Al verme con un pergamino se quedaron atónitos. Hacía ya muchos minutos que me habían perdido de vista. Cuando escucharon el estruendo de cuando me caí sobre el bidón de basura, se preocuparon, pero entonces me perdieron la pista entre la muchedumbre de Anbus. Creyeron que me había conseguido escabullir. Pero los minutos iban pasando y yo no regresaba a casa. Cuando llegué estaban a punto de avisar a mis padres, pero por suerte aparecí a tiempo.

— Nos tenías con el corazón en un puño – me dijo Rika mirándome con cara de admiración.

— Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para tanto – siseó Tsuo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

— Si bueno, tú querías avisar a sus padres – comentó ella delatándole.

— … ¿qué es ese pergamino? – preguntó mi compañero cambiando por completo el tema de la conversación.

— ¡Es un mensaje de la mujer misteriosa!

— ¿La mujer misteriosa? – inquirieron a la misma vez.

— Es una historia muy larga. Vamos a abrirlo.

Ya que la otra vez Tsuo me había quitado el privilegio de poder abrir el primer pergamino que nos habían dado, esta vez, como era mío, pues la mujer misteriosa me lo había dado a mí, este sí que me lo quedaría de recuerdo y lo abriría yo. Al desplegarlo no pude contener la emoción. Este sí que era un verdadero pergamino ninja, de los Furui. Llevaba el sello de la antigua villa oculta de Konoha. Estaba fabricado con papel tradicional del clan Kushiro, importado expresamente de los Reinos del Agua, de la Villa del Granizo. En su capital, Koonan-Ku vivía uno de los clanes más importantes en la fabricación de pergaminos. Era auténtico, tenía todos los sellos y lo mejor de todo: la firma de la mujer misteriosa. En el interior rezaban los sellos para realizar las tres técnicas básicas de las artes ninja Furui: El Kawarimi o intercambio de posición, el Bunshin o la copia de cuerpos y el Henge o la réplica de formas. Era un pergamino de graduación Furui, el mismo que se le entregaba a los ninja de academia cuando se graduaban y se convertían oficialmente en Genin. El pergamino que se les daba junto con la bandana de su Villa. Yo de momento no iba a tener una bandana, pero por lo pronto, ya tenía el pergamino. Ahora sólo nos quedaba saber interpretarlo.

— ¿Me lo dejas ya? – me dijo con impertinencia Tsuo, arrebatándomelo de las manos.

— Es perfecto. Con esto ya podremos hacer lo que nos pide el maestro Kenzô – dijo Rika intentando echarle un vistazo.

— ¡Eo! ¿Qué creéis que pone en la firma? – les pregunté.

— Hm… a mi me parece que pone…mmm…¿Misju? ¿Maseju? – Tsuo iba probando opciones.

— El nombre no sé que pone, pero el apellido es Senju. Lo sé porque en mi casa hay algún libro con la firma del clan Senju y es la misma. Parece ser que hacen la forma igual. Debe ser algún tipo de sello familiar – nos explicó Rika al tiempo que nos señalaba lo que parecía ser el símbolo Senju.

— …entonces la mujer misteriosa es Senju, y es por eso que la he visto dentro de la residencia Senju, debe vivir ahí y nunca antes me había dado cuenta – hablaba en alto, pero realmente estaba intentando pensar, pero sin querer estaba siseándolo todo.

— Daren, ¿qué te ocurre? Estas muy raro ¿Vamos a entrenar de una vez? Hay que ver si estas técnicas funcionan – me decía Rika mientras se adentraba en mi habitación por la mansarda del techo.

**Las artes de iniciación**

**2**

**_Porche Casa Tuso_**

**_01.30h, 23 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Ciudad de Genki_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

Fuimos al porche de mi casa. Allí podíamos salir al pequeño bosque y entrenar con la ayuda de los árboles. Lo primero sería familiarizarnos otra vez con la concentración de chakra. Tsuo y Rika fueron rápidos en volver a coger el truco. Enseguida estaban subiéndose a los árboles y cortando hojas por la mitad. En mi caso, seguía sin poder tener un control absoluto sobre él. O tenía demasiado o tenía muy poco. En cualquier caso, la paciencia de Tsuo comenzaba a mermar y quería empezar con el entrenamiento de verdad. Ahora era el momento de comprender los sellos ninja y saber realizarlos.

El primero en probar, como no, fue Tsuo. Estoy seguro de que él estaba convencido de que era el mejor de los tres y como tal, tenía que ser el único capaz de realizar las técnicas. Al principio, leído, todo parecía muy sencillo, pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando llegaba el momento de colocar las manos y los dedos correctamente, era imposible. Mi compañero lo intentaba una y otra vez, pero no había manera. Y eso sólo era con los sellos. ¿Qué pasaba con la cantidad de chakra o cuando debíamos sacarlo? No sabíamos nada de nada. Aquel pergamino había servido para subirnos la moral durante unos minutos, pero después lo único que hizo fue hundirnos en la frustración más absoluta. Nos sentíamos inútiles.

Después de largos minutos intentando realizar alguna de las tres técnicas, no hubo éxito. Rika quiso probarlo y con más paciencia que Tsuo, los sellos le salían de mejor calidad y forma. Sin embargo algo fallaba, pues terminaba de realizar todos los pasos, pero no surtía ningún efecto. Era como si el truco de magia hubiese fallado. Lo hacía una y otra vez, pero no había manera. Era inútil.

Luego llegó mi momento y fue aún más desastroso. No era capaz de hacer tres sellos que el chakra me abrumaba y todo salía por los aires: tierra, hojas, piedras. No había nada que hacer.

Primero fueron los minutos y después las horas. Y sin darnos cuenta, las 4 de la madrugada tocaron en el reloj. Tsuo y Rika ya no aguantaban más. Los párpados se les cerraban y necesitaban dormir. Habíamos fracasado.

Les acompañé a mi habitación. Dejé que Rika durmiese en mi cama y puse un futón en el suelo para Tsuo. Después me bajé al comedor y me quedé rendido en el sofá.

**La decisión de Kenzô**

**3**

**_Parque Central de los Hokages_**

**_09.00h, 23 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Ciudad de Genki_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

Volvíamos a estar en el mismo sitio a la misma hora del día anterior. Esta vez todos llegamos puntuales y Kenzô apareció en punto. No obstante, hoy iba a ser un día muy especial. Los equipos de Genin que el día anterior nos había estado viendo, ahora se había acercado a nosotros para observar en que iba a terminar nuestro periplo. El equipo 4 de Dan Hyuuga, formado por Mika Sahori, Atsuko Akeboshi y Daisuke Senju, los cuales nos había enseñado el control de chakra la tarde anterior, fueron los primeros en llegar. Con ellos había venido el Equipo 2 del maestro Shin Senju. Su equipo estaba formado por Ryomu Shirobu, Kaya Sarutobi y Gatsu Senju. Este último era el hermano gemelo de Daisuke Senju e hijo del maestro del equipo 2 — él era el niño que hablaba tan arcaico y que se prestó a ayudarnos para darle en los morros a su tío Fuyu Hatake. — No tardó en llegar el equipo de éste último, el 7, con Ken Haruno, Yuu Uzumaki y Sekai Uchiha. Además, mis amigos, Kei Yamanaka y Ton Nara, con su tercera compañera Soryu Akimichi y su maestra Akemi Sarutobi del grupo 9, se enteraron por su abuela — Mai Yamanaka, la dueña de la floristería — que hoy tenía un examen y se acercaron a verme y a darme ánimos. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, estábamos rodeados por dieciséis ninjas Furui recién graduados en la academia, dispuestos a ver el espectáculo. Y vaya que si iban a ver el espectáculo. No se iban a olvidar del ridículo espantoso que íbamos a hacer. Además, los respectivos maestros, en especial Fuyu Hatake, tenían muchas ganas de ver el fracaso para intentar humillar así a nuestro maestro Kenzô Kizu. Sinceramente, era un absurdo, pues él no nos había entrenado, ni si quiera era aún nuestro maestro oficialmente, pero al ser un Getsu y Fuyu un Anbu, la rivalidad era tal que estaban deseando la mínima oportunidad para poder resarcirse.

— Buenos días. No era mi intención ni mucho menos que toda esta gente estuviese presente en vuestro día decisivo, pero yo no puedo controlar las circunstancias. Espero que no sean un impedimento para mostrar lo que podéis hacer, en tal caso, no va a servir para restarle importancia si hacéis algo malo.

— ¿Quieres decir que no lo vas a tener en cuenta a nuestro favor? – preguntó Tsuo con cautela.

— Sí. Los ninjas se enfrentan a situaciones mucho más delicadas que tener público. No se hable más. ¿Estáis preparados? Pues ya podéis enseñarme que es lo que sabéis hacer.

— Una pregunta, maestro – dije a sabiendas de que con total probabilidad me iba a recriminar – ¿cómo piensas evaluarnos? Me refiero a que, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres ver para que tu valoración sea positiva?

— Quiero ver que sois capaces de hacer lo mismo que un ninja recién graduado – algunos de los genins que estaban a nuestro alrededor se echaron unas risas y murmuraron entre ellos, pues todos sabían que éramos Atarashi y que en la AENA (Academia Educacional Ninja Atarashi) no nos enseñan ningún tipo de Ninjutsu, por lo que controlar el chakra iba a ser, si no imposible, altamente difícil.

— ¡Ánimo Daren! Ya verás cómo lo haces – me gritaron Kei Yamanaka y Ton Nara.

— ¿Quién quiere empezar primero? – nos preguntó Kenzô.

— Yo mismo.

Tsuo no hizo bien la jugada. No lo pensó. Quiso ser el primero para demostrar que él si sabía hacer cosas, pero pienso que si hubiese esperado a que yo saliese primero, mi actuación habría sido tan nefasta, que al ver a Tsuo el maestro habría alucinado. Ahora le parecería muy normal. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

Se adelantó unos pasos hasta situarse delante del maestro y agarró una hoja que había en sus pies. Hizo todos los pasos: primero sesgó una hoja, después reventó una pequeña piedra, trepó a un árbol y caminó boca abajo y por último se tambaleó como pudo sobre el agua; tras él fue Rika y lo completo todo también a la perfección, dentro de nuestras posibilidades. Y por último me tocaba a mí. Lo intenté, pero no me salió nada a derechas. Al coger la hoja la desintegré y la piedra me explotó en la mano. El árbol por el que intenté subir lo llené de agujeros y cuando llegué a la punta de arriba, casi sale en llamas. Después me dirigí al lago y solo conseguí sacar toda el agua de éste. Cuando lo intenté por segunda vez, avancé unos pasos, pero enseguida volví a caer al fondo del lago.

— Bien ¿Dónde están las técnicas? – nos inquirió Kenzô amargamente.

— Esto ese todo lo que sabemos hacer, maestro – dijo Tsuo.

— Entonces estáis suspendidos.

— ¡¿Pero porqué?! – voceó exasperado mi amigo Kei, al tiempo que su maestra le tapaba la boca.

— Cállate Kei, no es asunto tuyo – e hizo un gesto de disculpa a Kenzô.

— ¿Qué más quieres que hagamos? No somos ninjas – dijo Tsuo indignado.

— Pues esa es la cuestión. Asumidlo de una vez. No sois ninjas.

— Kenzô-san, ¿me permite? – le preguntó Dan Hyuuga

Nuestro maestro asintió con la cabeza y Dan dio un paso al frente, delante de nosotros. Súbitamente en un movimiento muy ágil, Dan lanzó contra nosotros tres Shurinken. Tsuo sacó de su bolsa un Kunai y paró el Shurinken. Rika desapareció haciendo un Kawarimi y dejando un tronco con el Shurinken clavado y yo, aún no se cómo, aparecí con la tercera estrella ninja en la mano. Dan volvió a atacarnos y nos lanzó de nuevo tres kunais. Esta vez Tsuo intentó adelantarse a mis movimientos, pero Rika fue mucho más rápida y nos cubrió a los dos, con dos Kawarimi más. Y yo, volví a tener un Kunai en la mano. No comprendía nada. Entonces vi como Tsuo corría hacia uno de los árboles que nos rodeaban y trepó hasta lo más alto y desde allí lanzó dos estrellas a Dan, pero entonces, donde antes estaba Dan, apareció Rika. Recuerdo que Tsuo lanzó un grito de desesperación, pues si los shurinkens alcanzaban a nuestra compañera golpearían en su cara. Decidí que debía moverme. Todo paso en unos instantes muy rápidos. Me lancé contra Rika y la empujé para apartarla, pero entonces se esfumó. Desapareció. Era una copia falsa de Dan y justo detrás de mi apareció el maestro del equipo 4, dispuesto a golpearme. Entonces sin más, un bunshin de mi mismo apareció y paró el golpe de Dan, al tiempo que yo me retiraba del lugar. Dan se detuvo y se acercó hasta Kenzô. Éste le volvió a hacer una señal y se retiró.

— Ha sido suficiente – dijo nuestro maestro.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estamos aprobados? – preguntó Rika con miedo.

— Eso quiere decir que aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer, pero que hoy es el día que vamos a empezar a hacerlo. Desde hoy, os acepto como alumnos.

— ¡SIIIII! – ninguno de los tres pudimos contenernos y gritamos de emoción. Creo que fue la vez que más rato estuve abrazado a Rika y Tsuo gritando de felicidad. Lo habíamos conseguido.

Mis amigos Kei y Ton también se acercaron para darme la enhorabuena y también lo hicieron Daisuke y se equipo, quienes nos habían estado ayudando. Entre el alboroto, Daisuke nos presentó a su hermano y conocimos a los demás miembros que faltaban. Era un buen comienzo para entrar en contacto con los otros equipos Genin Furui. Entre todos, Sekai se acercó:

— Supongo que os seguiréis llamando el TG-7, nosotros somos el 7 y lo seguiremos siendo. Quiero que a partir de ahora seas mi rival – me dijo.

— Con quien tienes una cuenta pendiente es conmigo – Tsuo se plantó delante de mí, pero Sekai no le hizo ni caso.

— Aparta – le dijo al tiempo que con la mano le echaba a un lado – Entrénate, hazte más fuerte y entonces enfréntate a mí. Soy Sekai Uchiha. Recuerda mi nombre.

— Yo soy Yuu Uzumaki y no me pongo tan épico. Espero vernos pronto. Entrenad mucho y haceros más fuertes, es genial tener gente rara por aquí.

— ¿Rara? – le preguntó Rika.

— Bueno, raros porque sois atarashi, aunque ahora vayáis a ser Furui – dijo el último en discordia, Ken Haruno.

— Le partiré la cara la próxima vez que nos veamos – siseó por lo bajo Tsuo – Ese imbécil, creído e engreído ha sudado de mi y se ha dirigido al mocoso. ¿Qué se habrá creído?

— Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer en este equipo – comentó Kenzô, con toda la razón del mundo, pues la relación que teníamos Tsuo y yo era demencial.

**¿Quién es el mandatario?**

**4**

**_Casa de los Hokages_**

**_10.00h, 23 de Julio de 438 e.N._**

**_Ciudad de Genki_**

**_Villa Oculta de la Hoja_**

**_País del Fuego, Reino del Fuego_**

Poco a poco los nuevos compañeros fueron retirándose después de felicitarnos. Kei y otros me invitaron a jugar al Mizuhan con ellos, pero aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Ya vería si al llegar la tarde podría irme con ellos. Lo primero que debíamos hacer era ir a conocer al Regente de los Furui. El mandatario de Genki, lo que correspondía al antiguo Hokage, quien ahora estaba desaparecido ya que el máximo mandatario del Reino era Ashita Nakano. No obstante, como Genki era una ciudad tan grande e histórica y la mayoría de clanes legendarios vivían en ella, se le permitía mantener la figura del Hokage, aunque no se pudiese llamar así, ni ejercer las mismas funciones.

Nos dirigimos hasta la antigua casa del Hokage, junto a la residencia Senju y mi casa. Al cruzar por la plaza central la tensión se mascaba en el ambiente. Varios Anbu hacinados en la puerta del Bar nos vieron pasar con Kenzô y no dudaron en aproximarse hasta él para increparle. Estaba claro que los Getsu no eran bien recibidos en Genki, pero aún no sé muy bien porqué. Algunos de los hombres con máscaras que la noche anterior me habían visto en el bar, se dieron cuenta de que ahora iba con Kenzô y rápidamente se echaron sobre mí. Un hombre ataviado con la máscara de un jabalí me cogió del pescuezo y me levantó un metro del suelo. Me estaba haciendo daño y apenas podía respirar, pero con sus dedos me estaba tocando los puntos vitales y no podía hacer nada por soltarme, ni si quiera los brazos se me levantaban. Oí en la lejanía, pese a estar muy cerca de mí, a Rika y Tsuo gritar exasperados. Y entonces noté como el hombre me soltaba y caía a plomo al suelo. Apenas me quedaba aire, apenas tenía conocimiento. Veía como el jabalí se había enfrascado en una pelea con Kenzô, pero no podía distinguir que ocurría. Oí gritos y recriminaciones.

— Ese mocoso es un espía ¡Anoche estaba el bar! El maldito Getsu lo mandó a espiarnos.

— No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima o será lo último que hagas en vida – le amenazó Kenzô Kizu.

— Tú a mi no me tocas ni con tu aliento, sucio brujo – berreaba el jabalí.

— Puedo matarte antes de que te dé tiempo a parpadear, aléjate de mi vista.

— No vengas a ensuciar nuestra tierra – escuché como decía otro Anbu también enmascarado.

— Alejaos de él, es un Kizu – les alertó la voz de una mujer.

— Respetadme y yo os respetaré a vosotros. Estos niños a partir de hoy son Furui y tendrán que venir a esta ciudad cada día y yo con ellos. Tengamos la fiesta en paz.

— Ata en corto a tus perros y no los dejes por ahí sueltos husmeando, la próxima vez no tendré contemplaciones por mucho que sea un niño – apuntó el Anbu con la máscara del jabalí.

— Tranquilos, relajaos un poco. Nadie va a tocar a ese niño, ni tampoco a los otros dos.

— Líder – dijeron varios Anbu que se hicieron a un lado. Había llegado Fuyu Hatake.

— Es Daren Tuso, es de nuestra ciudad, hijo de unos aldeanos. Está en su casa y es libre de moverse por donde quiera. Los otros dos son hijos de los máximos representantes de la familia Hon y Daigaku, del País del Sol y el Cristal respectivamente. Si nadie quiere meterse en problemas con los Atarashi, más vale que tratéis a estos niños con más educación. Pídele perdón, jabalí.

— No – negó rotundamente.

— Pídele perdón al niño, ahora – insistió Fuyu Hatake.

— Por encima de mi cadáver. Jamás cederé ante un Getsu, aunque me vaya la vida en ello.

— La vida no, te va el cargo. Entrégame la máscara, ahora – dijo tajante el hombre a lo que los demás Anbu se quedaron atónitos.

— Jabalí, recapacita – siseó otro compañero.

Recuerdo que el hombre me levantó del suelo y me puso en pie, al mismo tiempo que me decía al oído: "Vigila tu espalda". Yo no pude evitarlo y correr a ponerme tras mis compañeros. Sé que fue un acto algo cobarde, pero un Anbu la había tomado conmigo y me había amenazado. Me sentía aturdido, contrariado y a la vez decepcionado. Yo anhelaba ser un Anbu, pero ahora uno de ellos me quería verme muerto; Kenzô le dio las gracias a Fuyu en un gesto muy sutil y partimos al interior de la casa del Hokage, donde el regente ya nos esperaba, pues desde la balconera de su despacho había vivido todo el espectáculo dantesco.

¿Os he hablado de la Casa del Hokage? Me encanta poder explicaros todas estas cosas, pues disfruto mucho recordando como fue el primer día que descubrí algo que ansiaba ver con mis propios ojos. De lo que sí os he hablado es del Bar Anbu y entonces ya os dije que era una antigua construcción de los años 1950 de la antigua era. Como ya os dije entonces, la Casa del Hokage y al Residencia Senju también lo eran. Sin embargo, al igual que ocurrió con el cuartel de los Anbu, en el año 2014 d.C., el Séptimo Hokage también hizo construir un edificio anexo a la casa que se convertiría en el parlamento y los despachos de trabajo de la administración gubernamental. Para llegar al despacho principal del Hokage, previamente había que subir tres plantas de oficinas, o bien por las escaleras o bien por un ascensor. Al llegar al despacho, no pude contener mi emoción. Era como abrir un portal al pasado. Aunque desde fuera el edificio principal tenía forma circular, desde el interior todo era rectangular, tan sólo una de las paredes, la de la balconada era de forma ovalada. En el despacho había dos puertas, la de entrada y otra que daba a los aposentos del Hokage. Cuando llegamos esa puerta estaba abierta y pude ver a lo largo de un pequeño pasillo la puerta entornada de un baño, y la puerta de una sala de reuniones con una gran estantería llena de libros. Me hubiese encantado poder entrar allí. En lo que era el despacho en si, estaba la silla principal de los Hokages, tallada en madera, a conjunto con una gran mesa que coronaba la habitación. Frente a ella dos butacas aparentemente muy cómodas y en la otra pared, un enorme sofá en forma de ele donde supongo, se podía tomar el té y descansar. Lo que más me fascinaba eran las paredes, llenas de mapas y referencias a la villa. Y coronándolo todo, los cuadros con las fotos de los 7 primeros Hokages, aunque la del cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, estaba vacía o bien del revés, pues no se veía nada.

Mientras esperábamos sentados en el cómodo y largo sofá donde una simpática mujer nos había invitado a descansar, aproveché para analizar con detalle todo lo que podía ver con mis ojos y el tiempo se me hizo muy corto, pues enseguida llego el mandatario. Cuando lo vi, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos: Era la mujer misteriosa. No cabía duda. Aquella era sin duda alguna la mujer misteriosa, la que comía con Fuyu y Sanshô, la que me llevó al Bar Anbu, la que me dejó el pergamino. Siempre había sido ella. La mujer misteriosa.


End file.
